International Love
by MoonyReid
Summary: Have you ever met that someone who makes you unable to act yourself? That someone who is always around at the worst moments? Well Jessica has and his name is Dr Spencer Reid. Reid/OC Please R
1. New In Town

**A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction. There will be little mention of Unsubs as I don't feel I could do it justice so my story focuses on relationships. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Picking the last box up, Jessica carried it inside the apartment that she would be sharing with her cousin and placed it in the living room, on top of a previous one. "I can't believe I'm finally here!" Wiping her forehead with her sleeve she smiled at Daphne and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nor can I! I asked you five years ago." Daphne pulled her long blond hair back and tied it up. "I've had two promotions since then."

"I had to save up. You came over with a company. A great job waiting for you with a apartment chucked in. I wanted to make sure I have enough that means I won't have to rely on anyone while I'm looking for a job. I have enough to get a place of my own and live for at least a year. But sharing will be cool. Wanna help me with my room?"

"Sure. These two?" Daphne pointed to the two boxes and Jessica nodded.

"Take the top and I'll grab the bottom one." Following her cousin towards what would be her bedroom Jessica looked around. The hall was small, it connected the living room to the bathroom, kitchen and two bedrooms. "What are the neighbours like?"

"Hm, I dunno. I'm busy with work. Someone along the hall has a kid, I think. The guy next door is a bit weird. Remember back home when we used to watch the American TV shows and there would always be a kid that looked like a geek from the fifties? Well that's him, tho he looks like his clothes are from the eighties. He's a doctor, you'd think with their money he could buy some decent clothes."

"You don't like him?"

"Never spoken to him. One of his letters ended up in my post, that's how I know he's a doctor. Dr Rhode or something like that. Another odd thing, he disappears for days. I mean days, his post box will be full for days and then I see him around and then it starts building up again. Plus he looks weird, skinny and weird looking."

"With you on that, anyone skinny must be weird."

* * *

Jessica was slowly getting used to life in DC, granted she spent the first week inside the apartment trying to make herself feel like she now actually lived there. Recently she had moved her wanderings to outside. First just around the block, then to parks then to shops. She had even found the local library, to which Daphne did a lot of eye rolling about.

Today had been a trip to the library to return some books and then off to the coffee shop to get a toffee hot chocolate. Now as Jessica was heading into the lift she had plans of getting into her slob clothes and then finding some good old British TV programs to settle in front of for the night. As the doors of the lift began to close she saw a tall, slim man hurrying towards the lift. Hitting the button to reopen the doors she smiled as he managed to step inside.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Smiling at the man Jessica looked at him closely. He was around a foot taller than her, slim and extremely handsome, with wavy brown hair..

"You're British."

Nodding Jessica tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Well English. I know it's the same as British, but, well it's not. The Welsh are Welsh, Scottish are Scottish the Irish are definitely Irish. So us English are being English. Sorry, I ramble. It's the hot chocolate." Holding up the hot chocolate as if it proved her point she blushed.

"Fourth please."

"What?"

"I live on fourth."

"Oh my god. I mean. Oh gosh. Of course, sorry." Hitting the forth button over and over it took her a moment to realise it was lit because that was where she was already heading. Why was she acting like such a prat? Damn him for being so handsome.

"Are you visiting the English lady in four-twelve?" The handsome stranger who lived on the fourth floor gave her a small smile. As well as realising that he had amazing brown eyes she noticed that he also had lovely lips.

"I…I er, live. I'm staying with her, she's my cousin." Then something clicked. Tall, skinny, old looking jacket. Jessica was sure that under it would be odd clothing. "You're the Doctor! Next door, I mean, you look like the Doctor my cousin mentioned." Minus the weird, and she definitely didn't mention the good looks.

"I'm _a _Doctor, not _The_ Doctor. I don't have a Police Telephone Box." He smiled at her and she felt her pulse quicken.

"It's a good thing, parking around here seems awful. A police box would look out of place back home, let alone here." The lift pinged and the doors opened revealing the fourth floor.

"Not many people would of got the Dr Who reference."

"I'm English, it would be criminal if I didn't. What hospital do you work at?"

"I'm not that kind of Doctor, I work for the FBI, in the Behavioural Analysis Unit."

"Wow sounds important and very brainie-acky." Reaching her apartment she smiled at her handsome and clever neighbour. "It was nice meeting you Dr..?"

"Reid. Dr Spencer Reid. It was nice meeting you too..?"

"Jessica, Lambart, but you can call me Jess." Jessica watched as he unlocked his door and blushed when he looked back and caught her watching. "Bye." He nodded and smiled as the door closed and Jessica stood there for a moment annoyed that Daphne hadn't mentioned anything about him being so handsome.


	2. A Birthday Treat

Daphne walked into the kitchen and found Jessica sitting at the table, her eyes glazed as she stared at the wall over her morning tea. Daphne glanced at the wall and tutted. "He really isn't that hot. You're just going gaga because he's the first American man to talk to you."

"No he isn't." Jessica continued to stare at a uninteresting spot on the wall. "It has nothing to do with the yummy accent, though he could lure me into his apartment with that alone. He's a FBI agent, and a Doctor, that means brains. Intelligence is sexy."

"Oh please." Daphne buttered her bagel and brought it to the table. "My office if full of intelligent men. They are as one tracked mind as every other man." Taking a bite from her bagel she wagged a finger at her cousin. "Don't go near his apartment. I'm telling you he's weird. Just because he says he is an FBI agent doesn't mean he is. He could be a crazy person."

"You sound like the crazy person. Spencer-"

"Spencer? You spoke to him for two minutes and you're calling him Spencer? You sound like a creepy stalker. I mean it, we're not in England anymore. You could vanish here and no one would notice."

"Oh thanks."

"You know what I mean. Of course I'd notice you not coming home, but I bet no one out there would be able to pin point it. DC doesn't even know you exist."

"Well DC might not but our neighbours do. Mr Jennins always stops for a chat and the lady at the end with the three kids always says hello."

"I don't know who you are talking about so I'm going to ignore what you said. Until you know more about him stay away." Daphne put the remainder of her bagel in her mouth and dropped her plate into the sink. Removing her bagel she looked at her cousin. "I'm just looking out for you. Now, I've got to shoot, I have meetings all day. Might be late. I'll ring if I'm gonna make dinner."

* * *

Jessica spent the following days by the large window in the living room looking out over the street. From her perch she knew Spencer must start work between the times of eight and nine. He often came home past nine suggesting long days, then there were the evenings he did not return and the following mornings where he did not leave. So his job must consist of travelling.

She found herself in front of the computer one evening searching his name. Being a FBI agent, she had not expected to find anything, and she was right, what she read rarely mentioned his job. He had written lots of papers and it was clear from the fact that she was reading pages of meaningless words that he was extremely clever. Her heart sank slightly, the chances of him being anything more than polite to her was a pipedream. She kept at it though, it was like a obsession, she needed to know more about the handsome neighbour.

It was a surprise when the phone rang. Looking at the clock on the desk she stared at the time. It was gone one in the morning. Daphne appeared in the living room doorway.

"You go-na answer?" She yawned.

When Jessica did not make a move Daphne walked to the corner table and picked up. "Hello?..What?…Oh hang on." Daphne looked at Jessica. "Congratulations. The FBI has found you. Creeper."

Taking the phone Jessica slowly put it to her ear as she watched her cousin leave the room. "H-hello?"

"This is Penelope Garcia, Technical Analysis for the FBI. Just a courtesy call to ask why you are doing extensive searches on a Dr Reid?."

"Er…You can see that?"

"You better believe it Miss British Accent. Are you working for Scotland Yard? Or the Queen? Because she can't have him, he's our master mind."

"I'm just his neighbour! I just live next door and thought he was…interesting."

"You think he's hot!"

"What? No! No!"

"Oh you so do." Jessica heard a chuckle on the other end before it went dead. Placing the phone on the desk Jessica turned towards the computer screen and stood up when she saw the message on the screen.

I'm watching. P.G

Turning the computer off Jessica hurried to bed, trying to forget the odd phone call. There were all the English thinking the Americans were just paranoid. Her skin was crawling at the fact that she had been spied on so easily.

* * *

Weeks passed and Jessica soon forgot the phone call, She began seeing less of Dr Reid and spent her days looking for a job. She was not after anything big just yet, just something to keep the bank manager happy. She managed to find herself a job in a twenty-four hour coffee shop.

It was the second week of October and her shift was about to finish when she heard the door of the shop go. Looking up she saw Dr Reid enter and smiled. "Hello, what can I get you?"

"I normally have a coffee, but I'm wondering if I should try something-"

"What's the occasion?" Smiling Jessica wiped at a spot on the counter.

"Just a birthday."

"Just? I sure hope you're not referring to your own?" Her neighbour pulled a face and she guess that it was. "Well happy birthday! This is on me, go on knock yourself out."

"Oh you don't have to-just a coffee."

"No. Push the boat out. How do you like your coffee?"

"Sweet."

"Right take a seat and I'll bring it over."

"Take out, please."

"Sit!" Smiling at him she began putting his coffee together. "If you don't like it I'll grab that normal coffee for you." She called over the counter. She was just adding some ice cream to the drink when Sally came to take over from her.

"I'll finish that if you want?"

"No, I'll do it, I'm buying it for my neighbour. I'll pay before I leave." Moving around the counter she placed the drink in front of him. "If you don't like it I'll grab you something else." She watched as he took a sip and then raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. It's sweet."

"Too sweet?"

"No, just right, and is that ice cream?"

"Maybe. I couldn't possibly tell you that." Smiling at him she took a step back. "I hope you have a great birthday."

"Thanks."

Walking to the counter she took off her apron and passed it to Sally. "Can I have my usual. I'll just pop round back and grab my purse."

"Are you heading home?" Jessica looked over her shoulder and smiled. She noticed it was the most natural reaction, to just smile at him. "Yeah, shower, bed and enjoy my days off."

"I'm heading that way, we could walk together?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a second." Heading out back Jessica grabbed her coat and bag and returned to the counter to pay for the drinks. Picking up her hot chocolate she made her way to the door. He was already there and opened it for her. She looked up at him and felt her cheeks redden. "So, have you just got back from work?"

"No, I booked today and tomorrow off. Got up and felt like treating myself."

"Doing anything interesting?"

"I'm going to read a few books, then might head out for lunch."

"Books?" Jessica raised her eyebrow at him, had he really said books before lunch?

"I have three I want to get through."

Jessica stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "Unless they are Mr Men books I'm gonna take a stab in the dark that you're some kind of super master mind genius."

"Genius. I have an IQ of a hundred and eighty-seven.."

"Wow. Even if I was average-what is average?"

"Eighty-Four to a hundred.."

"Even if say I was a hundred, next to your a hundred and eighty-seven, I'd feel dumb. I'll make a mental note to never get tested. Ignorance is bliss, as they say."

"Thomas Gray. Ode on a Distant Prospect of Eton College. "Where ignorance is bliis, 'tis folly to be wise." Seventeen forty-two."

"You'd never guess you had a library in there." Pointing to his head she laughed. "It looks perfectly sized to me." Discovering that Dr Reid had a wealth of information locked inside his head Jessica spent the trip home questioning him about random things trying to catch him out. From what she could tell Harry Potter was his only grey area.

When they stepped out of the lift onto their floor Jessica spotted a group of people at the end of the hall outside her neighbours door. "I'm guessing from the presents they're holding you know them?"

"I booked today off because I thought they'd do something over the top this year. They forgot my birthday last year and I knew they would try and make up for it."

"I can throw my shoes at them and we could leg it. Haven't anywhere to go but, it's a idea."

Jessica looked at the group of people as they approached them. Blimey they all looked like models. The gathering consisted of three men and three women. Two of the men looked to be a lot older than the others. The third was a hunky African American. The three women made her want to scratch her eyes out. How was it fair? One was larger than the others but still pretty and clearly very confident by the colours she was wearing. Then there was the tall dark haired one, in tight black trousers and a black jacket. Jessica tried not to even think about the blond one, she was just gorgeous, plain and simple.

"Thanks again for the coffee."

"Wha-?" Jessica realised that they had reached their apartments and that Dr Reid had already greeted the people outside his door. "Oh yeah, you're welcome. It's not everyday a girl gets to buy a genius a birthday coffee. Have a great day." Getting out her keys, Jessica unlocked her door and waved. "Now no raving it up, some of us will be trying to sleep." As she was closing the door she heard one of the women talk.

"See Emily, JJ, I told you!"


	3. Ambush

Pulling the curtain back Jessica let the steam from the hot running water hit her face. Holding a hand under the running water she tested the temperature. Perfect. Undressing she threw her clothes on the floor, stepped into the bath and under the shower head. The water cascaded down her body, pulling her into a warm embrace with the steam. Pulling her hair off of her face she let her hair become water logged, before letting it fall against her back.

She tried getting thoughts of the handsome Dr Reid out of her mind, she needed to unwind and clear her mind so that sleep would come and he would not appear to her in her dreams. Smothering herself in shower gel Jessica began showering. Closing her eyes she inhaled the scents of her shower gel. Rinsing off she reached for the shampoo and spotted it.

The large black spider on the wall behind it. Just out of the reach of the hot water. She was screaming before she had even fully registered the black shape. Stumbling back she almost fell out of the bath. Her worse fear had been centimetres from her finger tips. If she had reached for the shampoo without looking she surely would of touched it.

Running into the living room she continued to scream. She could not stop the sound from escaping her mouth. She felt the shaking start and remember that Daphne was at her boyfriends, she had stayed the night and there was no saying when she would come home. The shower was still running. It took a minute or two to build up enough courage to tip toe to the bathroom. Standing in the doorway she slowly pulled back the curtain to turn the shower off, as she slowly turned the dial she felt something on her fingers and discovered the spider was trying to get onto her hand.

Letting out a blood curdling scream she shot out of the bathroom again. "Oh my god! It touched me. Oh my god! Ahhhh!" Running around the living room she flapped her arms. She did not stop screaming until she heard the banging on the front door, before she could catch her breath enough to call out she heard a crash. Screaming she ducked down behind the sofa and at that exact moment she realised she was naked.

"Jessica! Jessica Lambart?"

Gripping the top of the sofa Jessica slowly started to peep over it.

"Jess? Are you ok?"

Looking over the back of the sofa Jessica found Dr Reid and five of the people from the hallway in the living room staring at her, or at least the top of her head and eyes. "Oh good you've got guns. The creeps in the bathroom, it was hiding behind the shampoo."

"What?" Dr Reid looked at her puzzled.

"Spider…"

The blond haired woman put her gun away and smiled at the guy Jessica assumed had kicked her door in.

"Morgan?" The man named Morgan put his gun away and went to move towards the bathroom. Realising that he would have to pass the sofa Jessica reached over and pulled one of the sofa cushions over the top and hugged it to her. Standing up she backed into a corner a bit trying desperately to hide herself from the others view. She could feel her cheeks burning now as she realised how embarrassing this whole situation was. She avoided Dr Reid's face and shuffled uncomfortably .

"What the hell happened to my door!" Glancing up Jessica found Daphne standing in the doorway staring at her front door then to Jessica.

Jessica dropped her eyes to the floor. "There was a spider." She mumbled.

"And you called the _FBI_?"

"No, they were next door. It's Dr Reid's birthday and-"

"I don't care if it's Father Christmas's birthday what has any of this got to do with my door?"

"I might of screamed a _little_ bit. Which is your fault seeing as it was you that gave me a fear of-AHHHHHH!" Jessica was not sure how but the second she saw the spider scarry into the room she leapt up onto the window seat and managed to wrap the curtain around herself. The sofa cushion lay abandoned on the floor. She did not even care if the gathering had caught a eyeful. Standing on tip toe she tried putting as much distance between her and her tormentor. "Please get rid of it!"

In one quick swift movement Daphne grabbed a library book and dropped it on top of the spider. "There, gone. Jesus you were five. Get over it." Daphne walked through the living room and glanced at Morgan as he reappeared then back at her cousin. "And Jessica? I'm grabbing a change of clothes and I'll be out again. When I get home tonight, a new door." Daphne pointed at the door and disappeared.

"Sorry, it got away." Morgan looked over at Jessica as she stood on the window seat. Gulping Jessica nodded.

"Are you ok?"

Jessica could not bring herself to look at Dr Reid and nodded as she felt her cheeks redden even more. "I'm fine thank you." Humiliated, but fine she thought.

Someone mentioned that they would close the door on their way out but Jessica did not say anything or look up. Once she was sure they had left she got down and stepping over the book hurried to her room and closed the door. Why her? Why of all the people to come to her rescue when she was starkers did it have to be him? Of course she had thought of being naked in front of him but in them scenarios they were always on a equal footing. She had just dressed for bed and was heading out to the computer to look for someone to fix the door when she heard a knock on her busted one.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I called someone for you." Dr Reid's head poked around the door. He was smiling at her and she felt her face redden.

"Thank you, that was extremely nice of you. Was kinda hoping you were knocking to say today hadn't actually happened." Shrugging she picked at the bottom of her night top.

"I'll leave you too it, you must be tired. Just wanted to let you know. They'll be out before five."

"I'll probably stay up, knowing my luck I'd sleep through getting robbed. I hope I didn't ruin anything."

"No, they were just dropping by and promising to drop by later for dinner. I'm going to order food in..?"

Jessica looked at him before realising that he was offering. "Er, no thanks. I mean, I just really want today to be over and I don't want to ruin your birthday anymore." They said their goodbyes and Jessica watched as her neighbour left. Feeling bad she hurried out to the hallway. "Dr Reid! I-Another day?" She felt stupid suddenly, he was only offering to be nice and she was trying to turn it into a date?

However he nodded and carried on to his door, where he paused and turned back to her. "Spencer's fine."


	4. Second Chance

It was a Friday night and Daphne and Jessica were in the living room. It was Jessica's fist weekend off since starting at the coffee shop and the girls were having take out and movies. Jessica was already in a pair of loose bottoms and a baggy t-shirt and had secured her place on the sofa. Keeping a eye on the clock she was glad when she heard the door finally open.

"Finally! I thought you were never coming home."

"Sorry, the office was busy annnnd your boyfriend stopped me in the hall." Daphne placed her briefcase down and then took her hair clip out. Shaking her hair loose she ran her fingers through her hair and shook it up. "Ah, that's better." Sitting on the arm of the sofa she pulled off of her shoes and flung them in a corner. "Not going to ask what your boyfriend wanted?"

Rolling her eyes she turned back to the telly. "No, because he's not my boyfriend. Can we just order?"

"Funny, I'm sure just the other week I came home and found you naked with him here. Granted there were others, it was like some kind of orgy." Daphne smirked at her and swung her legs up over the arm and slid into her seat.

"It was not a orgy and please can you just drop it? That was the worse day of my life, yet you keep bringing it up."

"He wanted to know if you were ok."

"I don't care."

"And that he hoped you weren't feeling too bad after what happened."

Standing up Jessica made her way to the phone and picked it up. Waving the phone at her cousin she headed towards the kitchen. "I'm going to order our usual and you're going to change the subject." Entering the kitchen Jessica opened the draw that had the take out leaflets and searched for the Chinese one.

"You should invite him in."

"You don't like him."

"I think he looks weird, I never said I didn't like him."

"You've constantly told me not to go near him."

"Well that was when I thought you had a chance with the rest of the male population. But he looks desperate and you definitely are."

"Ignoring you." Jessica placed their order and was glad to see Daphne had left the kitchen. Heading back to the living room Jessica curled up on the sofa and waited for her cousin to return hopefully with a change of subject. Daphne returned showered and changed along with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Seriously, why have you gone off of him? Has something happened?"

"Oh Daph do we have to do this?" Taking a glass Jessica held it out so that Daphne could fill it for her. Taking a sip she murmured her pleasure at Daphne's choice.

"Yes. I just want to make sure everything's ok. You went from wanting to get it on with him to acting like he has some contagious disease."

"How would you act if the guy you liked saw you freak out over a spider. _Naked_? Not just him, everyone he works with. How can I even consider trying to 'get it on' with him when every time I met his friends they'd be thinking of that."

"What did grandpa used to say? Roll with the punches? Look if you like him and he likes you then you should try. If he likes you he'll tell them to not mention it, and if they respect him as a friend they wouldn't need telling."

"But they'll be thinking it." Draining her glass she held it out for a top up.

"Look, I'm away from Monday to Thursday, invite him in one day. If when I get back it didn't work out or you haven't we'll hit the town and get you laid."

"I don't want to get laid, well not by some random guy."

"Then get laid by the weirdo next door."

"He's not a weirdo." The door went and Jessica got up to get their order. "He's a really sweet guy, and a gentleman and-" Opening the door she found him standing on the doorstep holding their take out. "Oh…" Jessica stared at him in surprise.

"Knocked on the wrong door. I paid for you. Now you owe me." Taking her food from him she noticed the person standing in his doorway. She blushed bright red when she recognised him as Morgan, Looking at Spencer she opened her mouth a few times and felt Daphne come up behind and steer her back into the living room.

"She's on her own from Monday til Thursday so she'll buy you dinner." There was a pause and Jessica stood there horrified, from where she stood she could see that Daphne was leaning out the doorway and talking to the man called Morgan. "Tell me about it! At least if there's shoving both ends I won't need to stick a rocket up her backside." Daphne closed the door and turned to face her. "Oh don't look at me like that. If that guy hadn't pushed your little weirdo to pay you wouldn't have a date."

"What-In- Ah! How could you think I want you to set up a date like that? You've made me look stupid!" storming into the kitchen Jessica dumped the food on the side. "You've ruined my life. Tonight was meant to be a nice evening and you've ruined it. I have to sit here with him knowing he's only here because he's been forced."

"Oh please, I hardly doubt his friend had to force him to pay via gunpoint. What else has he got to do? Oh yeah probably the same as you. Sitting in front of the computer."

"He doesn't own a computer. He likes watching Star Trek and Dr Who-"

"And you think he wouldn't want a date? Jeeze all nerds want to do when they grow up is be able to get off with a girl while a Star Trek rerun is on in the background. C'mon, a Star Trek DVD, a female, that's like a porno to his kind. You're so getting laid."

Laying as still as she could Jessica pressed the pillow further onto her face, why was it not finishing her off? She screamed into it and kicked her legs against the bed like a child would if having a tantrum. Why was the ground not opening up and swallowing her? Sitting up she threw the pillow across the room and wiped the tears away. Getting up she stared at her reflection in her dressers mirror. She looked rough, like she had not ventured out of the apartment for two days. On the side her phone buzzed, a quick glance showed Daphne's face on the caller ID.

Flipping the phone over Jessica hurried out of the room and stared at the mess in the living room. Empty take out cartons lay on the coffee table. The rental DVD lay open and empty in front of the TV, which was still on but with the blank screen that meant the DVD had finished. Also on the coffee table was a empty bottle of wine, with two glasses; one almost full the other empty. Putting her head in her hands Jessica sank down onto the sofa, this could not be happening. The house phone rang again but she ignored it, it would only be Daphne again.

She knew she should clear up but she was beat, there was not a single ounce of energy left in her. She heard a key in the lock and glanced up as the door flew open and Daphne rushed in shouting her name.

"Oh thank goodness! I popped by your work and they told me you called in sick and then you didn't answer! What's wrong?" Daphne glanced at the room and dropped her things. "What did he do? I'll string that creep up!"

"He didn't do anything!" Jessica sighed. She should of tidied up and then she could of avoided this. "Apart from break the sound barrier as he fled." Daphne sat down besides her slowly and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What happened?" Jessica looked at her cousin, the worry was written all over her face.

"Don't worry, nothing criminal, just disastrous."

"Ah. Bad date?"

"Worst ever."

"You didn't order the Indian from the place that posts the leaflets through the lobby door did you? I told you to avoid that place."

"The food was fine, he ordered it from his favourite Indian."

"Did you get the right Star Trek film?" Biting the inside of her cheek Jessica stood up and glared at her cousin. "I knew it, I knew you'd just make fun of me! The film was fine!" Storming past Daphne she was stopped in her tracks when her cousin grabbed her arm.

"Oh Jess, I'm sorry. It's just. You've had a bad date, if you don't laugh about it, all you have left is to cry. What's the point of crying over something that's already happened?" Daphne patted the seat Jessica had just left. "Come on."

Sitting back down Jessica sighed. "It was fine until I finished the wine." She watched as Daphne leant forward and picked up the empty bottle.

"Would you have by any chance started the wine?" Jessica nodded and gestured towards the glasses. "And would that almost full glass be our little weirdo's by any chance?"

"Minus a sip or two."

"So…you drank all the wine apart from what's in that glass?"

"Yes. He was talking away and I was drinking."

"Makes a change, normally you're the one yapping and they're under the table. So?"

"Well we're sitting there and he's talking about…something and I'm looking at the telly. The film had been on the whole time and I didn't even know who the characters on the screen were let alone what they were talking about…."

"When was the last time you got any?"

"Two years…"

"Well maybe you could make a excuse..?"

"You don't understand I had a…handful…" Daphne burst out laughing, to the point she was holding her sides. "And he ended up with a mouthful. Trust me the moment I realised what I was doing I thought of excuses." Covering her mouth she giggled slightly. As horrifying as it was it sounded funny now. "How can I ever leave the apartment again? If I see him what do I say? Sorry I slipped. I was reaching for the remote. Was that not a poppadom?"

"Well, this proves it."

"What?"

Daphne stood up and smiled, picking up her things she nudged her head towards next door. "He's a weirdo. Cleary he was interested in you or he wouldn't of paid for our food. He wouldn't of agreed to coming over knowing it was a date. Yet he freaked when you hit on him. Weirdo."

"Hit on him? I had a handful, I _molested_ him." Laughing Jessica got up and helped her cousin with her things. "Oh well, looks like we're hitting the town."


	5. Halloween

The year went past fairly quickly, Jessica settled to life in the states and made a good network of friends. She no longer worked at the coffee shop but at the local library. She had always liked books and she got to dress smart so it suited her just fine. It also left her evenings free so she often went out on the town with either Daphne or her friends, sometimes both.

Replacing a decoration that had fallen down Jessica stepped down off of her ladder and folded it up. October thirty-first had come round and the library was in the holiday mood. Outside people in costumes were already taking to the street. Saying goodbye to the head librarian Jessica pulled on her coat and hurried towards home. Daphne and her new boyfriend were waiting at home with a number of horror films to enjoy on the scariest night of the year. Reaching her apartment block she saw someone holding the door open for her. Hurrying forward she grabbed the door.

"Thank you." She smiled at the family, something about them looked familiar.

"You're Spencer's neighbour." The blond lady smiled at her as her little boy ran along to the lift.

Jessica had not thought about him in a long time. She wondered how he was, she was not going out of her way to avoid him but she could honestly say she could not remember the last time she saw him. "Yes, how is he? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh, he's fine. The usual, far too excited about tonight. Henry wait!" The four of them stepped into the lift and Jessica pushed the button for the fourth floor. "I never introduced myself the last time…we met…I'm JJ, this is my other half Will and our son Henry."

Jessica remembered something that Spencer had mentioned once. "His godson? He talked a lot about him." The little boy looked up at her.

"He's my uncle."

Jessica nodded. "Yes he told me so. He told me you were his favourite person, but sshh, don't tell anyone." Winking at him Jessica smiled at JJ and Will. The lift came to a stop and the doors opened to a dark hallway. Stepping out Jessica looked up and down the hall. Things hung from the ceiling and she guessed someone had decorated the hallway for the evening. She could hear laughter from somewhere.

Suddenly there was a roar and something leapt out at them, Jessica managed to register a mask and touch light as she jumped back against the wall and let out a squeal.

"Uncle Spencer!" Little Henry hugged their attacker before charging off down the hall. JJ and Will scolded the masked person before laughing and walking off. Placing a hand to her chest Jessica tried to catch her breath.

"S-Sorry." A very hairy hand lifted the mask up revealing the appealing face of Spencer Reid. Even after the disastrous date almost a year ago, Jessica discovered that the sight of him got her pulse racing. She had not been this close to him since, well since she had got _too_ close.

"Don't be…Did you do all this?" She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. Who said Halloween was for kids? A witches cackle filled the hallway along with a flash of blue light. "You're wasted on the FBI."

"Halloween is my favourite holiday."

"I can tell!"

"Do you know that the word Halloween is first attested in the 16th century and represents a Scottish variant of the fuller All-Hallows'-Even that is, the night before All Hallows' the phrase All Hallows' is found in Old English, All-Hallows-Even is itself not attested until 1556."

Jessica watched as his hands moved as he spoke and his eyes seemed to fixate on something that only he could see. It was something she had noticed before and thought it was cute. Smiling she began walking towards her door lightly touching some of the decorations as she went. "This is amazing! I was in charge of the decorations at work I couldn't of come up with this if Id planned it all year."

Spencer pointed down the hall to his place. "Just the guys from work. Y-you're welcome to join us…" His voice trailed off and Jessica looked at him. She had to hold her self back from accepting his invitation, the memory of the failed date still very clear.

"I promised I'd watch a film with my cousin." He nodded and they parted at their doors. As Jessica closed her door a howl echoed down the hall. Looking over at Daphne who was preoccupied with Michael she sighed. "I've been invited next door."

Michael almost threw his girlfriend across the room.

"Really? It sounds like a blast!"

"We can't go." Daphne looked up at Jessica. "No! No, no, no. Not this again. You had a bad date you said you had moved on from him."

Jessica shrugged. "He's still really handsome…and he invited me. Clearly he's ok, with what happened."

"Oh is this the one she groped?" Michael asked.

Throwing her bag in the armchair Jessica stared at Daphne. "Seriously? You told him?"

"It was funny. And it was more of a warning in case you got on the wine."

"Course he invited you, he's probably hoping for a repeat, this time he's ready." Michael moved to the door. "Come on, that party sounds awesome! Did you see the decorations?" Daphne shrugged her shoulders and followed her boyfriend out of the apartment.

"He invited me…Balls." Following behind Jessica entered Spencer's apartment. It was just how she imagined, of course she assumed there was not normally Halloween decorations but then again it was his favourite holiday. There were shelves upon shelves of books and stacks of paper. It looked like the apartment of a much older person but still had a nice feel to it.

The crowd was small, but the atmosphere was good, the perfect balance. The people that Jessica had previously met, if briefly smiled as she passed. Spotting Spencer, well the masked person who had been in the hallway, she made her way towards him.

"Hey. Hope it's ok, they preferred the sound of the party." Spencer glanced over in her cousins direction and nodded. "They kinda invited themselves. How have you been?"

"Good. Yeah good." He's voice was muffled behind the mask. Jessica liked the way he nodded his head as he spoke as if to make himself sound more confident.

"Uncle Spencer!" A boy with dark hair hurried over and Spencer turned away and faced the little boy.

"Hey Jack want to see a rocket?" Asked Spencer in a creepy voice.

The boys eyes lit up and he was soon joined by the little boy Henry. Spencer turned back to Jessica and fished around in his pocket. Noticing her standing there he thumbed over his shoulder. Smiling Jessica moved to stand where the boys were. Spencer turned around and placed a old film container on the table. It bubbled and fizzed and before long shot up into the air. The boys laughed and Jessica tried her best seductive look.

"Is there anything you can't do Dr Reid?" Their eyes met briefly and Jessica smiled coyly at him.

"He knows everything!" Piped up Henry.

"Really? Can he turn lemonade different colours?" The boys looked at each other and then at Spencer. "I can…" She whispered.

"Bet you can't." Said Jack.

"Go on!" Shouted Henry.

Jessica turned to Spencer. "I'll be right back." Grabbing two plastic cups Jessica headed next door where she hurried to the kitchen and retrieved some food colouring. Pouring a bit of blue in one and green in the other, Jessica left them on the counter to dry. Opening the freezer she pulled out the ice tray. Taking six cubes she carefully placed three in each cup making sure the food colouring was well hidden. Taking the cups back next door she smiled at the two boys who where standing where she left them. Placing the cups down she picked up the bottle of lemonade. "Ready?"

The boys took a cup each and Jessica poured the lemonade in. Within seconds the fizzy liquid changed colour and the boys stared at her. Both hurried off to show off their drinks.

"Looks like you have competition pretty boy." Morgan had come over and nudged Spencer.

"Alas no, that is the extent of my magical abilities." The evening passed pleasantly. Jessica got to know the people that Spencer worked with and it was not as awkward as she had imagined it would be. She discovered very quickly that they all looked out for each other especially Spencer who was apparently the youngest. She got the impression they were planning on trying to encourage her to ask him out as they all asked if she was single and what her thoughts were on certain subjects. She humoured them, if something happened it would be because it was meant to.

Spotting the time, and noticing that her cousin and Michael had gone Jessica made her goodbyes. Garcia shoved her work card into her hand and insisted that they met up for lunch one day, smiling and agreeing Jessica moved towards the door where she found Spencer by the sweet bowl which was almost empty.

"I'm going to head home, thanks for inviting me in. I had a great time." Placing her hand on the front of his sweater she bit her lip and looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. "Happy Halloween Spencer." Leaving she headed next door and to bed. Maybe there was a chance after all.


	6. Decisions

Taking the steps up to the street slowly, Spencer sipped at his coffee, his thoughts still trying to decide if what he was doing was such a great idea. He reached the street and looked over towards the library. All week everyone had been dropping hints that he should ask Jessica on some form of date. Well everyone but Morgan dropped hints. Morgan just followed him around all day offering him advice that Spencer was sure he had not asked for. He was reminded of something he had said to Morgan long ago. About how his mum had said that when a man was ready to settle down he started to attract the right kind of woman. He tried pointing out to Morgan that he had not mentioned anything about settling down. Apparently the fact that even after a year Jessica seemed interested still meant that _she_ was the right kind of woman and the team had decided that half of the idea was enough to work with.

It was not that he did not like her, she was sweet and did not get that expression that most people did when he talked to them, but after how he had been last time. He had tried telling them to drop it last time. They had all gone on and on about dating then too. Spencer frowned when he remembered Morgan intersecting the take out guy and paying for the girls meal and then forcing him to deliver it. He had felt stupid and very uncomfortable, and the date was even worse. He had been minding his own business talking about the different kind of cases they dealt with when she had suddenly lunged for him. He might not boast about his 'conquests' as Morgan treated them but he had his share of women, but none had cut him off mid sentence or done what Jessica had. The shock of being grabbed had set him going for the door.

Once he had reached the safety of his apartment he had felt foolish for acting like a scared rabbit. He was a FBI Profiler and he had ran from a woman. He had stared down guns but he could not handle a simple case of over friendliness. Unfortunately his embarrassment of running away had prevented him form going to talk to her and before he knew it they were no longer meeting in the hallway of lift. A case had once taken him past the coffee shop she worked in but when he enquired about her while he waited for his coffee he had been informed she had left a month or so previous.

Now he was standing outside the library where she worked. Maybe there was something about her that was right for him. Not many people wanted to work in a library and when he had spoken to her on Halloween she had said she loved her job. What would be the harm in talking to her, just because they wanted him to ask her out did not mean he had to. They could be friends. He could do with a friend, someone outside of the bureau. As much as he loved Emily, Garcia and especially JJ as sisters, the talk was either work or matters of the heart.

Entering the library he glanced at the sign for a second and headed in the direction that Jessica said she often frequented. He found her almost instantly. Her index finger trailing along the spines of the books as she searched for the gap in the numbers. She paused, slid her hand into a gap and placed one of the books she was holding into the space. She bent down and slid the last book into place. As she slowly straightened up she turned away from him and selected another two books. He wondered if he should let her know he was there.

"Anything I can help you with Dr Reid?" She did not look at him and he looked around trying to see if there were any reflective surfaces. "I can tell by your trainers and trousers." Slowly Jessica turned to face him she was smiling, he noticed her eyes shined with a hint of mischief whenever she smiled at him. He found himself wondering what she was thinking of. "Plus you smell." Spencer raised an eyebrow, no one had ever told him that before. Jessica turned back to her books and he quickly sniffed himself. "No matter when I see you, you always smell the same." Sniffing his jacket he frowned, maybe being friends was not a good idea. "Like you've just stepped out of the shower, all freshly scrubbed and squeaky clean." She glanced over at him and smiled. "What? Did you think I meant you ponged?"

"No." Shaking his head he pulled a face as if she had said the craziest thing he had ever heard. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at her for a moment. "What-What time do you finish?" Scratching his nose he cleared his throat.

"In five minutes as long as some toad doesn't come in and move books around." Spencer watched her pull a step ladder out from the bottom of the trolley.

"I'll do that." He offered.

"It's ok, they supply us midgets with ladders for these situations."

"Falls from heights are the main cause of workplace fatality. Last year there were 35 deaths and 4654 major injuries and a further 7065 injuries that caused the injured person to be off work for over 3 days or more, due to a fall from height." Putting his hand out for the book he placed it up on the top shelf for her

"I know I'm short, but even to me that's not high. Anyway, thank you." Sliding the steps back under the trolley she began wheeling it away from him. Following he placed his hands in his pockets. She looked over her shoulder at him and looked him up and down. "You shouldn't walk with your hands in your pockets. If you trip you can't break your fall."

"I know." Taking his hands out of his pockets he crossed them across his chest. "The new season of Doctor Who starts tonight."

"It's British. Series not season."

Spencer frowned again, this was not how their conversations normally went. Normally he talked and she would comment every now and then. "I was just wondering if…seeing as you're next door if you wanted to watch it?" Pushing the trolley against the wall she turned and gave him a big smile.

"Sure. Perfect way to end a day. Curled up on the sofa with a good looking chap. Granted Matt Smith isn't as hot as David was but he'll do. Your place in time for it to start?" Nodding Spencer waved goodbye and headed towards home.

* * *

Sodas were out of the fridge and the chips were in a bowl. There was a knock on the door, opening it he found Jessica standing there with a bar of chocolate. "My mother sent it. It's the best you'll ever taste. In my opinion its better than that naughty three letter word." While she settled down on his couch Spencer turned on the television and stared at the black screen.

"Your kidding me." Muttering to himself he fiddled with the buttons on the side. As he tried to get a picture he felt Jessica peering over his shoulder.

"Have you tried turning it off and on?" He could feel her breathing against his neck. Trying to concentrate he ignored her comment. "Is it plugged in?" Gritting his teeth he carried on trying to get the television to work. "They always ask them questions when your computer stops working. Personally I only call if hitting and kicking the bloody thing doesn't work."

"Don't let Garcia hear you saying that, that's a crime in her books."

"Thanks for the warning. Didn't you say something about studying engineering?"

"I have a doctorate in Engineering. I'm not a TV repairman."

"So there's not a difference? Huh imagine that." Spencer looked at her. Was she really comparing the two. He watched as she grinned at him.

"Sorry but you look…funny, when you're getting annoyed. " He watched her pick up her chocolate and soda. "Dunno about you but I'm going to watch Doctor Who. Coming Spency?"

"Don't call me Spency."


	7. The Movies

Walking up the hall towards her apartment Jessica glanced at Spencer's door. She smiled as she unlocked her door, things were going good, slowly, painfully slowly but it was worth it. She was sure of it. Being able to sit by him and talk to him was amazing. He was so interesting, plus he was just a lovely person, sweet and kind. They were now TV buddies, she wasn't as interested in watching Star Trek and the original Doctor Who's but they were watchable and the company was what she was there for. Even if things did not turn out how she wanted them to, she will have gained a great friend.

She had barely taken her shoes off when there was a knock on the door. She felt herself getting hopeful that he would be on the other side. Though no doubt it would be someone else. Opening the door a smile spread across her face as she found Spencer standing there. "Hey Spency." She knew he hated it but the look on his face when he showed displeasure at something was just to perfect to miss. Every facial expression of his sent shivers down her spine and she liked testing to see what comments would cause which expressions.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"May-be…" She drew out slowly smiling at him cheekily, she wanted him to know that she was only playing with him. "So what can I do for you?"

"It's movie night and I'm meeting them in a bit and wondered if…You wanted to join us?"

She knew that 'we' meant his work mates. It was beginning to feel like trying to get into a relationship with this wonderful man was like applying for a job. Maybe this meant she had passed the first round and was now onto the Fitting In round. "Sounds great have I got time to change?" When she said changed she meant shower, hair, make up, arrange an outfit.

"I'm leaving in a hour."

"Great that's more than enough time. See you then." Closing the door she stared around the apartment. "Holy crap. A hour? A _hour_?" Rushing towards the bathroom she grabbed the home phone, and speed dialled Daphne's mobile. Turning the taps on and throwing the plug in Jessica hurried to her bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Spencer has invited me to see a film with him and his friends what do I wear I have a hour how am I going to be ready in time?"

"Firstly breath, and throw some full stops in there. Now what message do you want to send?"

"Please sleep with me. Please, pretty please. Or does that sound too desperate?"

"Sweetie you are desperate. Talk me through what you have."

"Work skirts. Work dresses. Day dresses. Night dresses. Pick up dresses. Work suits. Work trousers. Trousers. Jeans. I have a hour!"

"Anything with 'work' in front of it, ditch. So that leaves you with dresses, trousers and jeans. What are the chances of your message getting through to him?"

"Well it hasn't yet so I'd go with nil."

"Jeans, have you got the tight ones to hand, that you tuck into them black boots."

"Er…" Pulling her clothes out of her draw she found the pair her cousin was talking about. "Got them! Thanks, I know exactly what to put with them. Cheers Daph."

"Good luck!" Throwing the phone down onto the bed, Jessica grabbed her favourite roll neck jumper. The whole outfit would be tight fitting, but nothing would be on show. Running to the bathroom she turned off the taps. She didn't have time to enjoy it, undressing she climbed in. Ten minutes later she was wrapping a towel around her body. Grabbing a second one she began drying her hair. Checking the time she saw she wouldn't have time to straighten it.

Entering her bedroom she grabbed the first set of underwear to hand. It was a bit too fancy considering she knew it would not see the light of day but none of her regular bits matched, and what if she got hit by a bus? Dressing she quickly blow-dried her hair to tame it somewhat. She threw on a thin layer of make-up, enough to show she had put effort in but not too much. She had just pulled on her boots when there was a knock on the door. Jumping up she grabbed a hair clip and hurried to the door. Sliding the clip into place she opened the door to find Spencer, now wearing a t-shirt and blazer, she liked the casual look on him.

He stared at her for a moment before smiling at her. "Ready?"

"Of course." She tried sounding casual and not like she had been racing the clock. "I'll just grab my coat." She had left her bag and jacket in her room intentionally. Hopefully he would not be able to not watch her walk away. She couldn't believe she had needed to ask Daphne for help on the outfit, now that she was wearing it, it seemed the obvious choice, she felt so confident in it she knew that tonight she could pull sexy off.

Twenty minutes later they joined Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ.

"Wow, our bookworms scrub up well." Morgan winked as Garcia playfully smacked him. Spencer ignored the comment and after getting Jessica's drink order went to get them. Sliding into a seat Jessica smiled at Morgan. "I don't know his excuse but I have to dress like I'm fifty, anything younger is considered pornographic in a library."

They laughed and then Garcia leant forward. "So is this a date?"

"Oh please. I could dance naked with a tea cosy on my head and it wouldn't be a date."

"Our resident genius likes to take things _slow_. He's so into you though." Put in Morgan.

"Into me? If this is him being into someone what does he do when he doesn't like them? Put a bullet between their eyes?"

JJ smiled. "No he doesn't invite them to his Halloween party or out with us."

Jessica could not lie, knowing that Spencer did not bring random girls to these nights did make her feel more confident. Maybe they were right and he was just going slowly. Hopefully he'd find the fast forward switch soon. Spencer returned with their drinks and sat opposite her.

"We're going to see one of the new horror films. A few have come out so we're going to choose once we get there." Garcia pulled a face. "Because we don't see enough blood and gore."

Spencer looked at Jessica over his drink. "Is that ok?"

"As long as I can hide behind you during the scary bits, I'm es-fine. I'm completely fine with that." Spencer beamed at her and Jessica watched as his cheeks started to turn pink, had she just made him blush? She smiled back hoping she covered her choice of wording well enough.

* * *

_The blond walked slowly towards the French doors that lead out to a dark back garden. Suddenly the lights in the house went out. She spun round and a dark figure moved past the window._

Huddled up to Spencer's arm, Jessica only had one eye on the screen. "Are people getting murdered in their homes by crazies really as common as films and TV shows make out?" She whispered in his ear. Spencer was silent for a moment.

"No."

"Spencer? Thanks for lying."

_The blond slowly pulled the handle and opened the door. Stepping out into the garden she looked out into the darkness. "Hello?" Somewhere a twig snapped causing the blond to look to her left. Seeing nothing she turned to go back inside and saw a dark figure standing in the bushes to her right. Screaming she ran into house, chased by the psycho. The figure lunged at her with a knife._

Jumping in her seat Jessica instinctively grabbed Spencer's hand and hid her face in his shoulder. She watched as the blond ran through the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She felt Spencer let go of her hand once the scary bit passed.

"I would of grabbed the lamp. It looks heavy and I wouldn't have to get as close to him to bash his brains out." She whispered, in the darkness she saw a smile spread across his face.

"Remind me never to surprise you in the dark." He whispered back not taking his eyes off of the screen. The blonds screams filled the movie theatre and Jessica tried to shrink further into Spencer. As she began to peep past his arm she felt his long fingers curl around her hand, she waited for him to let go but it never came, leaving her hand in his she smiled, afraid that if she squeezed it he would remember and separate their palms.

To her delight he kept a hold of her hand through the whole of the film. She couldn't believe how giddy she felt, knowing that the warm hand holding hers belonged to the gorgeous Dr Reid. Granted it didn't mean they were a item but surely it was a sign that he felt something? Leaving the theatre Spencer let go of her hand, hurrying forward he opened the door for her. She sailed through thanking him and stopped to wait for him as he kept it open for the other three ladies, he was such a gentleman.

Her hand felt cold and lonely now that he was no longer holding it, guessing that he would not want to hold it again in front of his friends she struck up a conversation with the girls. As they walked along the street she felt him brush her left arm and then soft fingertips brushed her palm. She felt his fingers slide between her own and her breath caught in her throat. Garcia and JJ were talking but Prentiss noticed. Jessica pretended not to notice as Prentiss leaned back slightly to see what had cause Jessica's catch of breath. Jessica could tell by her face that Prentiss had spotted it, Jessica smiled at her. Prentiss nudged Morgan, sensing that they'd want to bring JJ and Garcia into the loop Jessica turned to face Spencer. Squeezing his hand gently she smiled up at him, wanting him to know how happy she was.

By the time Jessica turned back to the other four they all had that knowing smile on their face, she smiled to herself. "Who's up for Karaoke?" Asked Garcia.

"I'm going to head home, I have work in the morning. Thanks for a great evening." Jessica was sorry that she would have to let go of Spencer's hand but she was already beginning to feel tired. "Thanks for inviting me Spencer."

The look of surprise on Spencer's face was evident, he kept hold of her hand. "I live next door to you, I'm not letting you go back alone." Turning to his friends he waved with his free hand.

"Really, I don't want to ruin your evening."

"Trust me Reid not doing Karaoke is saving the night." Teased Morgan.

"Trust me, I'd rather see you safely home than listen to Morgan howling like a alley cat." Saying their goodbyes, Jessica and Spencer headed towards home, Jessica trying to not look too pleased while how the evening was turning out.


	8. Alone At Last

Reaching her door Jessica paused, she was in no rush to end tonight, or more precisely to let go of Spencer's hand. Turning to face him she looked up at him. "If you're not on a case next Friday, would like to have dinner, here?"

"That-" Clearing his throat he nodded. "That would be nice." Jessica let out a sigh of relief and stared up at Spencer. Looking into his brown eyes she felt like she could see the wheels of his mind turning. Not surprising with how intelligent he was, but it fascinated her. She wished she could just look into it and see all the wonderful things that must go on in there.

Spencer tilted his head to the side. "What are you thinking about?" His voice was soft just above a whisper.

"How brilliant you are." Spencer's mouth twitched into a half smile and a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. "Now don't pretend you've never heard that before." Instead of answering he lent in and brushed his lips against hers. Once again her breath caught in her throat, scared that if she breathed out the softness she could feel on her lips would disappear. When he broke the kiss Jessica stared at him. There was being a gentleman and there was being a tease and Spencer Reid was a tormentor. Turning towards her door she unlocked the door and turned back towards him. "You're coming in for a coffee, no buts."

Spencer followed her inside and made himself comfortable. Hanging up her bag and jacket Jessica glanced over at him. He'd been pretty quite since leaving the film, hardly saying anything on the way home. "Are you ok?" Walking over to the sofa she sat down next to him. "I don't think I've ever heard you so quite." She smiled as he frowned at her choice of wording, well at least he was himself inside that head of his.

"You can't hear-"

"There he is."

"I've had things on my mind."

"Fair enough. Would you like some coffee with your cup of sugar?" She smiled at her usual joke when referring to how much sugar he had in his coffee. As she got up to stand she felt him pull her back down towards him, suddenly his lips where back on hers and this time she took control. Weaving her fingers into his thick hair she pulled herself closer, this kiss was not going to end anytime soon. Every ounce of her had waited so long for this moment. She felt his hands sliding down her back and even through the jumper her skin tingled.

All the fantasies she had involving him came to mind , combined with the lust that had been building up and how amazing this moment felt a low moan escaped her. Once again Spencer broke the kiss, leaving Jessica short of breath. His gaze was questioning. "Don't…you…dare. Ask if I'm ok. " Resting her forehead against his, Jessica ran her hands down the side of his face, down his neck and onto his shoulders. Jessica desperately wanted to get her hands on him, it was like having a present you couldn't unwrap.

Jessica felt Spencer's hands move once again and closed her eyes as they passed over her bottom. and came to rest on the back of her thighs. "Oh Spencer…" Her voice was husky as she breathed his name into his ear. Running her hand over his chest and down his torso she slipped it under his t-shirt, eager to feel his bare skin against hers. Pressing her lips against his, Jessica ran her hand up his bare chest and hummed as a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine.

"Yay! Finally!" Jessica sat up straight when she heard Daphne. Without turning around she knew her cousin was drunk. "Jess and her little weirdo are getting it on." Spinning round to face her cousin Jessica discovered Daphne slumped against her boyfriend, both clearly the worse for wear.

"Michael shut her up!" It was too late though, Jessica could feel Spencer distancing himself from her.

"Pst you need to take her jeans off." Michael smirked while Daphne giggled, they began to stagger towards her room, with Jessica staring after them in horror.

"Spencer, I'm so-" She watched as he stood up, face red with embarrassment and moved towards the door. "Don't go, please." Her voice came out in a whine and tears began to form in her eyes. Not because of the interruption but because it was so very clear how uncomfortable Spencer now felt. Without looking at her he said he'd see her Friday and left. Jessica stared at the closed door for a moment before standing up and marching to Daphne's door.

"Daphne! Daphne! Open this door!" Jessica rattled the handle knowing it was locked. Her cousin ignored her, in a rage Jessica kicked the door. "Fine! You know what? You stay in there with that idiot! I'll save this for tomorrow when you will actually remember me tearing you a new one, and your head is pounding from the hangover. Bitch!" Banging her fist against the door Jessica went to her own room.

* * *

Turning her head towards her bedside table Jessica sighed as she saw the time. It was 5 o'clock and she was yet to fall asleep. Rolling onto her side she huffed in frustration. She was still to angry to be able to sleep. Throwing the covers back she got up and decided now was as good as time to any to confront Daphne. Leaving her room Jessica slammed her bedroom door as hard as possible. She was going to make as much noise as possible. Slamming the bathroom door she turned on the radio and turned up the volume. Everything that made a noise did so. Once she was done she tied up her hair and went into the kitchen. Opening and closing cupboards she slammed each one closed. Even though she was having cereal she banged around in the saucepan cupboard. The more time that passed the louder she got. Taking her breakfast she turned on the telly and turned up the volume.

She was halfway throw her breakfast when she saw a hand grab the TV remote and turn the TV off. Looking up Jessica found Daphne with a hand on her forehead.

"I was watching that."

"What the hell is your problem?" Daphne threw down the remote and stared at Jessica.

"You!" Putting her bowl down Jessica stood up and glared at her cousin, who until last night had always been her best friend. "You came in and-"

"Seriously? Jess you're throwing a wobbler because we caught you at it?" Shaking her head Daphne hissed. "My heads killing me so if you're quite finished, I'm going back to bed."

"No you're not!" Grabbing Daphne's arm she held her in her place. "You humiliated him, in fact I don't know if that was the problem seeing as he left!"

"Big deal, you didn't get laid. At least you know he's consistent."

"This is not about sex, this is about how you spoke to him! You called him weird! In front of him, then you laughed and walked off. You acted like some drunk…cheap, whore!"

"Oh grow up. Clearly it is about the fact I got some and you didn't or you wouldn't of used the 'w' word. Now stop shouting."

"I can assure you I am not pissed about the fact you had the company of that idiot. He's thicker than two planks of wood!"

"Oh here we go, you're dating some smart arse so now you think you're better than everyone else. Oh no, correction, you're not dating him. Why the hell are you so bothered about him? Clearly he's gay and you're just a cover. It would explain a -" Jessica didn't remember doing it but she felt the sharp sting of her palm and glared at Daphne as she clutched her face. It might of taken them both by surprise but they both knew what would happen next, they'd fought like this before.

Daphne was always the quicker one and before Jessica could move they toppled to the floor. In the struggle curse words and insults were thrown about. Managing to roll Daphne onto her back Jessica got thrown against the coffee table. She received a slap to the mouth and hit Daphne back. The fight moved onto the hair pulling stage and the two women ended up on their sides. Bringing their feet into it they didn't hear the voice telling them to stop. Jessica was in the process of pinching Daphne and telling her that Spencer wasn't weird when she felt someone grab her ankles and drag her away. Her instinct to kick herself free kicked in until she saw who had her.

"How did you get in?" Spencer stood over her in pyjamas, still holding her ankles. Letting go he rubbed his leg and pointed to Michael who was helping Daphne up. Getting up Jessica glared over at her cousin.

"I got woken up at ten past five. Then I heard the shouting and then the screams. So I thought I should come over."

"It's her fault!" Daphne squared her shoulders.

"No, you caused this." Jessica hissed back. She felt Spencer hold her back.

"You were the one slamming all the doors just because you didn't get any!"

"No! It's because of the way you spoke to Spencer."

"Actually I was talking to Michael about both of you."

"Shouldn't of wasted your time, he has the brain of a gold fish."

"I've had enough of you, get out! I wish I'd never invited you here!"

"Oh trust me, all the money in the world couldn't make me stay!" Storming to her room Jessica pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. She heard the door close as she began throwing clothes into her case.

"No ones ever got in a fight over me before." Spencer sat down on her bed and watched as she continued to pack. "Jess?"

Hearing him say her name she looked up at him. "She should of said sorry to you."

"I've been called worse. I graduated high school at twelve."

"You didn't look ok with it last night."

"I was more embarrassed about being caught on the sofa like some adolescent. You should talk to your cousin, where are you going to stay?"

"I saved up before I came over. I had enough for a place of my own then and I have more now. I'll find a cheap hotel till I find a place-" There was a knock on the door. "Go away!"

"Come in." Spencer stood up and moved towards the door. Daphne came in and looked over at Jessica.

"You're packing?"

"You kicked me out."

"I've kicked you out loads of times. My bedroom when we were six. The tree house when we were ten. My car when we were sixteen…You've never listened to me before."

"I'm going to leave-" Spencer moved around Daphne but she put her arm out to stop him.

"No, please I owe you an apology." Jessica stopped what she was doing and looked at Daphne. "I lived here for five years and you were just the 'weird guy' but I never bothered to get to know you. Jess did and she's constantly telling me off for it, but in my defence I don't mean it in a bad way. It's like a pet name. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and ruined anything."

"Thanks."

Jessica smiled slightly. "That's the worst apology I've ever heard, but thank you." Walking over to Daphne she put her arms around her cousin. "How's your face?"

"Called in sick, you should to, you've got good though." Letting Jessica go she made for the door. "Seeing as we'll both be off today, fancy dinner out? Just us?"

"Sounds great." Daphne left, leaving Jessica and Spencer alone again.

"Well I really should get back, as my alarm will be going off…"

"I really am sorry about last night."

"I'm not." Spencer smiled a devilish grin which he didn't do that often before leaving. Jessica alone again wondering what part he was referring to.


	9. Dinner Date

Tying the apron around her waist Jessica then tied her hair back. She heard the chair behind her scrap along the tiles. "Shouldn't you be at Michaels by now?" She asked as she opened the oven to check on the food.

"How can I leave when you're slaving away in here. There's a flaw in your plan."

"I haven't got a plan but go ahead." Moving to the fridge she got out milk and eggs. The flour for the Yorkshire puddings was already in the bowl waiting for the rest of the ingredients.

"What's the point of cooking from scratch if he can't see you doing it? Granted he'll taste how good it is, but if you want him to consider you for the role of his house wife surely he should see this first hand."

"House wife? The furthest we've got is, hmm let me think, ah yes when you interrupted."

"Maybe you should put something in his drink." Daphne stood up and made her way over to where Jessica was standing. "Need a hand?"

"Cooking or spiking his drink?"

Laughing Daphne shook her head. "Cooking of course."

"Nah thanks." Smiling she made the Yorkshire batter and then greased the trays.

"So do you think tonight will be the night?" Daphne leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"I have no idea, if it's not, then-"

"You'll give up?" Daphne raised an eyebrow at her. She could see why Jessica was chasing after him, but if a guy was dragging his feet this much it never was a good sign.

"I don't think I can. I mean if we hadn't progressed at all then maybe I could-"

"You've almost been here two years and the most you've got is a snog.."

"But he kissed _me_. He's made a few moves. Clearly he's a baby step kind of person."

"Moves? What moves, other than leaving you on the sofa and running home twice?"

"He invited me to his Halloween party. _He_ invited me to watch TV with him. _He_ invited me to see the film. _He_ was the one who held my hand, well the one not to let go. _He_ kissed me first, both outside and once in here. Why would he do that if he wasn't interested?"

"Options?" Seeing the look on Jessica's face she sighed. "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just, I've never known a guy to be this…this…_slow_. Other than him what's the longest you've held out for?"

"Two weeks…And that was me."

"Just, maybe start preparing yourself for it not to work. Then if it does it's a happy ending." They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Removing the apron and letting her hair down Jessica stood before Daphne for a once over. "Honestly if this doesn't work I don't know what will. I'll leave you to it." They both walked to the door, Daphne pausing to get her bag and coat. Jessica opened it letting her out and smiled at Spencer.

"Bye Daph."

"Have fun you two." As left she winked at them both and disappeared down the hall.

"I have a feeling your cousin likes to tease me." Blushing Jessica closed the door and gestured towards the sofa.

"She means well, she does this to every guy. It's just we've never meet a man like you before." Going into the kitchen she put the last bits in the oven and set the timer. Returning to the living room she saw Spencer had poured them both a glass of wine from the bottle that had been sitting on the coffee table. "That's a mighty lot of wine, are you trying to get me drunk?" Taking her seat Jessica took a sip. "Let's make sure we share the bottle this time." Glancing over at Spencer she noticed that devilish grin and she felt her heart miss a beat.

Maybe she was imagining it and he was just pouring them a drink. But that grin seemed to suggest he knew exactly what she was referring to. "So…What did you mean by 'a man like you' am I not a normal man?" He asked.

"Gosh no! I mean-" Clearing her throat, Jessica paused. "The guys we tend to met, like you, say they have a PhD, except you're the only one who is referring to the academic kind." The look of confusion on his face, though extremely adorable, made her wish she hadn't used that example. "Referring to their…manly bits." She felt her cheeks burning and busied herself with her wine. Boy this wasn't going to last long as she had wanted it to.

"Their manly bits?" He smirked, no doubt amused that she didn't feel comfortable saying the word in his presence.

"Ph as in Pretty huge…You're the genius you can work out the D for yourself. For the record they've all lied too."

"I haven't, I have four." Jessica couldn't stop it from happening, she had just taken a sip of wine as he said it. Choking on the wine and her own laughter it took her a few moments to be able to breath again.

"I hope you mean the academic kind!" She gasped through the last of her giggles. It took him a second before he laughed. "Or I'm taking you the nearest circus or mad scientist."

"You'd make a lot of money." He joked. Smiling at him Jessica sighed, she loved it when he accidentally made her laugh. He was very funny, unintentionally. "Oh I have something for you." Reaching for his messenger bag he pulled out a square box, about a inch deep. Handing it to her he smiled nervously. Opening the box Jessica found a red silk scarf inside. Really not her thing, but it was beautiful and the gesture was so lovely she knew that it would become her favourite accessory. No it already was, she decided as she took it from the box and stared at it. "Do you not like it? I can take it-"

"It's lovely." She whispered. Looking at him she smiled brightly at him. "No guy has ever brought me something so nice."

"None have brought you presents?"

"Oh they have, things they've wanted me to wear, for them. This was very sweet of you, and why you are not any where near like a normal man. You're far better." Leaning in to kiss him on his cheek her mouth came into contact with his. Instantly she let go of the scarf and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers into his hair. Somehow this kiss was even better than before. She felt Spencer's arms bring her closer to him and melted into his embrace. She lost herself in him, as they explored each others mouths. The only time they parted was for more oxygen. The fresh smell that he always had blinded her senses. Bringing her hands away from his hair she let them move over his shoulders and body.

If something didn't happen tonight Jessica was sure she'd go stir crazy. If this didn't get him in the mood, nothing would. Spencer trailed his lips along her jaw towards her ear, his breath tickling her neck. "What…time…are…they back?" He asked between kisses.

"They're not." She gasped as he nipped at her earlobe. She was about to devour his mouth again when she heard a chime somewhere in the distance. It took a moment but she suddenly returned to where she was. She was back in the living room with Spencer and that was the oven timer. They were no longer in a heavenly plane where they were the only two in existence. Breaking away she looked at him with sad eyes, hating the fact they were no longer sharing that wondrous moment. "That will be dinner."

Excusing herself Jessica went to check on the dinner. Seeing that everything was in fact ready she began dishing up. "Can I help?" Jessica felt his hands on her hips, for a moment she allowed herself to lean back slightly so that she could feel him against her. She felt his face nuzzle her hair briefly. "Smells delicious. Dinner looks great to."

Was he trying to give her a heart attack? She felt her heart rate increase. If he carried on like this she'd throw dinner on the floor and pounce on him. This time she wouldn't let him escape either. Placing their plates at their settings Jessica fetched the gravy and sat down, Spencer following. "Hmm a proper English roast dinner."

"It could only get more English if it was Sunday lunch time and back home. If you eat it all, there's a Victoria sponge waiting for dessert." Spencer beamed at her.

"Do you ever think about going home?" He asked tucking in.

"Sometimes, I mean if Daphne went back I would think about it. Depends where I am in life."

"What if she went back next week?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me? It would be a hard decision. First I'd wonder what crime she'd committed to leave so quickly. Plus there are other factors to consider. My job." Glancing up from her dinner she made eye contact with Spencer. "…Friends. If I could be as happy back home as I am now. It would be a hard decision that I wouldn't want to have to make. What about you? Would you ever go back to Las Vegas? You must have family that miss you."

"Yeah…I'm banned from too many casinos, it would be boring."

"There goes my plan of using you to win me some money." She joked. They eat in silence for a minute or two as they enjoyed their food.

"What would you do with the money, once you got the amount-" Spencer was cut off when his phone began ringing. Jessica looked at him. No surely not, not tonight? "It's probably Morgan, you know how funny he thinks he is." Jessica already knew it wouldn't be, it wasn't their luck. Spencer pulled it out and looked at it. "It's JJ, if it was a case Garcia would contact me…Hey JJ, everything ok?…How come Garcia didn't call…" Spencer glanced over at her and she knew. Standing up she made her way to a cupboard. "Can I be briefed- Yeah, wheels up in thirty, I'll be there."

"Do you need to fetch your bag?"

"Er-Yeah. Garcia felt bad about interrupting, so got JJ to do it. They left it as long as they could…"

"Knock once you're ready, I'll pack your left over's."

"I'm sorry-"

"Spencer, it's your job, you have to go. You don't need to apologise." She smiled at him hating the guilty look he had on his face. "Just give the crazy a good kicking from me."

While he was gone getting his go bag Jessica put Spencer's dinner into a container. Cutting the Victoria sponge in half she placed one half in a separate container. Getting two knifes and a fork she wrapped them in a napkin and took them towards the door. She was joined by Spencer who didn't look any happier. "There you go, I packed dessert for you as well."

"I really wish tonight didn't have to end like this." He looked at the containers Jessica handed him. "Thank you."

"Until now, I had a great evening. Make sure you thank Garcia for me." He smiled at that, after all if Garcia had called him in with the others, then they would have been disturbed long before the oven timer had gone off. With his free hand Spencer pulled her in for a passionate kiss, as they parted Jessica managed a almost soundless goodbye. Now that was more like it.

* * *

Jessica spent the following four days watching the news when ever she was home, the case Spencer and the rest of his team were working on was all over the news. The unsub was killing women in their cars and then leaving them in the car in parking lots to be discovered. She had caught a glimpse of Spencer going from one place to another and he'd spoken to the press once. It was odd seeing him on TV. Apart from being able to see him, she was watching to find out how the investigation was going, so that she'd have some kind of idea when he'd be home.

It was Tuesday morning over breakfast that she heard that the unsub, Ralph Bewick, had been arrested in the early hours of the morning. Jessica smiled, glad that soon she'd be able to see Spencer again. It was her first of two days off so she went and sat by the window, eager to see him return home. She didn't have to wait long, while reading a book she glanced outside and saw his tall and slender frame walking towards their building, he glanced up at her window as if he could sense she was there. He waved and she returned it before going back to her book. As much as she wanted to greet him she knew he'd be tired plus it wasn't official that they were actually something.

It was gone three by the time she heard anything from his apartment. She paused the TV trying to work out what the noise was. In the end she moved towards the wall and pressed her ear against it. Hammering. What was he doing? He'd never mentioned doing DIY before, as far as she knew Morgan normally done that. Being nosey and desperate to see him again she grabbed her keys and went and knocked for him.

Thankfully, he opened the door in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, it made her feel better about her joggers and hoodie. "Hey, I heard banging…"

"I'm putting a bookcase up, one of them flat packed ones." He stepped aside and gestured for her to come in. Stepping inside she found pieces of wood and screws and wooden bits scattered all over the living room. "The instructions don't make sense."

"Have you read them?"

"I have a eidetic memory, of course I did."

Setting on the floor Jessica pulled them towards her and read over them. "Oh this is easy." Spencer sat down besides her and watched as she began to sort things into piles and the different pieces of wood grouped together. "Where are you going to put this?" From what she'd seen of his apartment there was no room.

"I'll find somewhere."

Slowly the bookcase began to come together, Jessica done the work while Spencer made drinks and passed her what she needed. "I need part Q."

"There isn't any left."

"There should be one left." The argument went backwards and forwards for a bit before Jessica leant over and peered under the armchair. "There it is." Resting a hand on Spencer's leg she stretched her arm out and managed to grab the piece. That's when she felt his hand on the small of her back that had become exposed when she leant over.


	10. ooh Dr!

Spencer watched as Jess worked, the feeling of longing burned inside of him. At first he had been taking things slowly, how relationships should be, but she had made it hard. The women he normally feel for normally meant that he had to work hard for them to notice him. Jess on the other hand had seemed to have wanted him from the start, something he was not used to. The others teased him about how slow he was taking it, but he was determined to do this properly. Then every time he tried to take it further something got in the way.

"It's not here." He replied again, looking for the bit she was asking for. Jess leaned over him and the neck of her hoodie dropped showing that she was only wearing a bra underneath. As she stretched over his lap her lower back was exposed. It was becoming impossible to control his feelings. The naturalness of everything made him desperate to pull her to him and make love to her here. With the dates there were expectations, to look their best, act their best and had it led to what he was sure they both wanted, then that had to be perfect too.

Right now, he was sitting in his bed wear and he had never seen Jess so casual, apart from the morning he had seen her rolling around the floor with Daphne. As he had watched and then intervened it had been clear that Jess had been wearing nothing more than the shorts and a vest top that she was using as sleep wear. It was a image that he had gone to sleep to ever since. This was a scene that he could imagine them being in years from now, just a normal day. The image of Jess in the shorts and vest top came to him again, it was enough to make him act on his desires. He wasn't as innocent as everyone expected, he just didn't parade the information around. Spencer Reid believed in discretion when it came to relationships.

Placing his hand on the small of her back he let his hand run over her smooth creamy skin. Slowly she turned her head towards his and he was ready, he sought out her mouth forcefully. Needing to taste her. Jess responded as she always did; as if she had been waiting her whole life for this one thing. His other hand went to her opposite hip so he could turn her towards him. He felt her other hand slide onto his thigh. It didn't stop there, he felt it slide upwards. He let out a soft moan at the thought of what she'd come in contact with if she carried on.

It cleared his thoughts briefly and he knew that it couldn't happen here, as much as he wanted it he didn't want their first time being a fumble on the living room floor. Taking her hands in his he removed them from his thighs, he felt Jess tense, no doubt thinking he was putting a stop to it completely. Slowly getting to his feet he pulled Jess to hers and kissed her. As he pulled away he looked into her blue eyes, he stared at her hungrily, wanting to explore every inch of her that was hidden from his view. He could see the same lustful desire looking back at him and smiled.

"Could we do something before a comet or something crashes to earth and kills us?" She asked not taking her eyes from his.

"That's not going to happen."

"With our luck it will." Smiling Spencer led her to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Trying to stop me from leaving?"

He smiled again, taking both of her hands in his once more he moved backwards towards his bed. "You're not going to want to." Her eyes widened and he watched as a smile spread across her face.

"There you are…" As he sat on the bed he didn't need to pull her down onto him, before he knew it she was straddling his lap, as if their minds were already one. "You're the one that's been kissing me." He smiled as her mouth met his. As much as he enjoyed kissing her he didn't want to waste another moment. His hands moved straight to the zip of her hoodie. Peeling the jacket down her arms he stared at her bare body, pulling the jacket away from her completely he threw it on the floor.

His hands returned to her hips and slowly he brought them up to her breasts trailing his fingertips along her skin. He knew she liked it from the way she shifted on his lap and the low moans that seemed to get lost before even leaving her throat. Moving his mouth down to her throat he remembered the gasp she had let out when he'd introduced his teeth to her ear the other night. Very gently he bit her neck, not enough to leave a mark but enough for her nails to dig into his shoulders.

"Oh god!" She moaned to the ceiling as he worked on her neck. Putting her hands on his face she looked at him. "I'm getting the impression you're not that innocent."

"It's a common misconception." He said as he turned his focus onto her breasts. Pulling down the straps he was stopped when she placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face to look at her.

"You can take that off if you promise not to answer the phone if it goes off."

"If you think I could walk away from this, you don't know me that well."

"May I point out that you leave me hot and bothered every time I see you?"

"I promise." Moving his hands around to the back he unclipped her bra and let it join her top. He began to massage her breasts and watched as her head went back and she let out a long moan. His mouth moved onto her breast and he enjoyed the groans of pleasure coming from the half naked woman on his lap.

.Jess looked down at him. "You're still dressed." Biting her lip she grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt. Pulling it up and over his head. Spencer watched as she stared at him, sighing she ran her fingers over his chest. "You're so…" She trailed off and slowly moved her hands down to his bottoms. "Hot." Running a hand along the inside of her leg to the top Spencer watched as her eyes bulged and her mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

Like the first date Jess found him, this time it was welcomed. "Spencer…please." She groaned and pushed herself against his hand. "Spencer, you're teasing me!"

"You're not doing so bad yourself." He whispered, hearing how aroused he was in his own voice. They both fell to the bed, their lips locking as they helped the other out of their remaining clothes.

Soon after their bodies were working in harmony with each other, the lightest of touches bringing a cry of pleasure from the other. Jess had her legs wrapping around his waist and her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling herself closer to him as if it was a matter of life or death. He could feel the pressure building in both of them. He'd never heard his name being screamed so loud. Placing his mouth to her ear he breathed heavily as he moved within her. Her own breathing was thick and fast, whispering a request he smiled when her eyes opened and met his.

Jess opened her mouth to answer him but only a moan of pure pleasure escaped. Suddenly her hands left his hair and gripped the bed sheet. "Oh god…Dr!" She was panting, her knuckles turning white. Spencer tried taking it all in, he was having this effect on her, her flushed face, white knuckles and short sharp breaths where because of him. "Uh…uh…Dr Reid!"


	11. Telling Daphne

Laying entwined with each other Jessica and Spencer lay still, trying to regain their normal breathing pattern. Jessica wasn't really helping matters when she began running her fingertips along his bare chest and then began planting kisses as well.

"I thought you said you were beat?" He asked twirling a lock of her hair through his fingers.

"Oh I am, this is the most you're getting out of me. I didn't think I'd make it to the end of the last time." Spencer turned his head and looked at her. He couldn't believe it, she was his, she'd given herself to him, completely no bars held.

"You should of said." Running his finger along her lips he shifted in the bed, allowing him to get closer to her. "I didn't realise what effect hearing you call me Dr would have." Jessica laughed.

"So how many women have you asked to call you that in bed?" She brought a hand up to his face and stroked it, loving how after hours of love making he was suddenly blushing again.

"None, I just like how you call me that when you're being mischievous and…well I wanted to hear what it sounded like…"

Giggling Jessica traced circles on him with her fingertips. "I'm starting to think there's two of you in there-" Jessica stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. Not sure what she'd said wrong she looked away.

As soon as she had said it Spencer's immediate thoughts were of Tobias Hankel and Adam Jackson. He didn't say anything but the carefree feeling was gone. Sitting up Spencer swung his legs out of the bed "I'm sorry." Spencer turned to face her, she looked worried and he instantly felt guilty for ruining something so perfect. "Don't be, it's just we work cases like that…"

"I didn't think, I meant it as a good thing." The bed moved as Jessica knelt behind him and placed her arms over his shoulders. Spencer felt her place a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"We should get dressed." Taking her hands in his he gave them a squeeze. "I was just over reacting. Everything's fine." Tuning in her arms he kissed her. "Sometimes the job makes us too sensitive. Come on we need our breakfast."

"It's dinner time."

"But its our breakfast, we're only just getting up." Standing up Spencer gathered up his clothes. He had just pulled on some pants when the door went. Leaving Jessica to get dressed Spencer went to answer the door.

"Hey! Don't suppose you've seen Jess have you?" Daphne stood on the doorstep trying to look into the living room. "I know she's off today but she wasn't in when I got home but her phone is here- There you are!" Spotting her cousin she smiled. She saw the big grin and Jess starting to jump up and down like a lunatic behind Spencer.

Jessica beamed as she jumped around shaking her fists in the air with triumph. By the time Spencer turned to look at her, she had already stopped and was leaning against the living room doorframe, trying to act as if she hadn't done anything. "Hey, Spency how about that breakfast while I go and get lectured?"

"Oh my god! Are you two official now?" Asked Daphne acting as if Jessica hadn't just given that secret up.

"We've been official ages." Spencer frowned.

Jessica looked at him. _Seriously_? "You might of wanted to send me that memo…Awww, we got there in the end. Come on Daph, it's time for…my lecture."

Grabbing her cousins arm Daphne dragged her out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind her. "I can't believe you finally got in his pants! I was starting to think he was batting for the other team. Epically seeing as that hunk he works with comes and does all his handy work. I can see him as someone's bitch." They heard a cough and Jessica looked at the closed door.

"You're standing there aren't you?"

"No." Came the reply. Daphne was already unlocking their door.

"It's rude to listen to private conversations." She called as she opened the door to her apartment.

"You're standing outside his door calling him gay." Following Daphne indoors Jessica closed the door behind them.

"Oh come on, you must of doubted your little weirdo?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Oh I see, you can call him Dr Reid, loud enough for the whole apartment block to hear but I can't use my pet name for him in private?"

"You…heard that?"

"Oh sweetie the whole apartment block heard. Dr Reid! Oh god! Dr Reid, Dr Reid! We didn't need to know you were playing Doctors and Nurses your first time together."

"We weren't." Jessica grinned. "It's his name. Dr Spencer Reid-"

"My names Miss Daphne Lambart, no guys ever called me Miss Lambart in bed. Anyway, no doubt you want to jump back on so, quickly- Details! For a start how did your previous outfits _not_ work and that did?"

"Well I went in at three and was helping him put a bookcase together and then he made the move, I guess we were more relaxed, no pressure and thankfully, no interruptions. Only just got up."

"Well how was it?"

"I thought you said you heard?"

"Oh please, you're telling me you've never had to fake something?"

"Oh boy, I wasn't faking, he is no where as innocent as he looks. In fact he's not at all."

"Hung on you went in at three? It's gone eight! Wow, he doesn't look like he has it in him, he's so skinny."

"Hmm, he's not as skinny as he looks. I mean he looks like his ribs would be on show but he's got a nice _covering,_ not bony at all." Smiling Jessica walked towards her room.

"Isn't Casanova next door?"

"But my things are in my room."

"Not that you'll need clothes but pack the tank top and shorts you wear to bed. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw you in it."

"That prob had more to do with the fact we were fighting."

"You were on top pinching me, your arse was in the air and he was ogling. Pack it. And pleasssseee try and keep it down."

"Daph? Just wear earplugs." Hurrying to her room, Jessica gathered everything that she wanted and headed back next door.


	12. Swaying Hips and Sore Jaws

After a 'breakfast' of pancakes they were back in bed, relaxing in each others arms. Snuggling up to Spencer, Jessica trailed her nails down his back. "I think you're missing a PhD."

Spencer placed a kiss on her forehead. "How so?"

Tilting her head so she could see his face she smiled. "Well…You should definitely have one in Love Making."

"Then you should have one in Persistence. There were so many times I thought I'd blown it. Yet when I saw you next you'd still look at me in the same way. Why didn't you give up."

"Because you never told me to." Placing a quick kiss on his lips she rested her head back on the pillow. "If you had said you weren't interested I'd have forgotten about you and moved on. Not that you'd have been easy to forget." Running her hands over his shoulders she felt the tension in them. "You need to relax."

"It always takes a few days after a case to unwind. We don't get much sleep." Spencer closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm pretty sure we're doing a good job at relaxing now though."

"We can do better. Roll over." Jessica detangled herself from the warmth of his body and hurried to her bag pulling out a bottle of lotion. "Lavender. It'll help you sleep."

"I don't want to _sleep_."

Climbing back onto the bed Jessica gave him a jab. "C'mon, on your front. Massage, then if you still don't want to _sleep_, I'm sure I can help you along." Whipping his second pillow away she ignored his protests. Pulling the bed sheet back Jessica straddled him and began massaging Spencer's back. As she rubbed the lotion in she felt him relax under her moving hands. She heard him groan and smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Not sleepy." Suddenly Spencer flipped over sending her onto her back, before she could move he was leaning over her with that devilish grin exposing his perfect teeth. Glancing down she saw exactly how he was feeling.

"I'm think we can change that." She whispered pulling him down towards her for a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Stepping out of the lift Spencer walked down the corridor and through the glass doors towards his desk. He could see JJ and Emily already at their desks, with Morgan hanging around. Taking his seat he pulled the files from his In-Tray, towards him and opened the first one. Taking a pen he began scribbling away, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up telling him he was being watched. Glancing up he found three faces peering at him over the dividers.

"Way-a-go pretty boy." Morgan lent over and ruffled his hair.

"W-What?"

"You got some sexy time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Answering a question with a question!" Chimed in Emily. Spencer stared at her.

"Hey! I stuck up for you when Morgan done this to you."

"Yeah, but I wasn't grinning ear to ear." She replied with a smirk.

"Yeah Spence we can see all your teeth." JJ grinned. Just then Garcia came rushing in.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

"You buzzed her? Do you want to call Hotch and Rossi?" He asked horrified.

Standing up Morgan faced the older men's offices. "HO-"

"Don't! If you don't mind I have work to do." Turning back to his files he carried on with what he was doing.

"You went on and on about your date Friday." Stated Emily.

"Then you bring the left over's to the jet. Along with cake." Added JJ.

"Which you reluctantly shared." Complained Morgan.

"I wasn't even offered any." Pointed out Garcia.. "And now-"

"-You walk in-"

"-With that grin-"

"You got lucky. I'm guessing this is the first time G-Mans left his bed." Teased Morgan.

"This is really none of your business."

"There's the conformation." Smiled Garcia. Spencer could feel his face burning, thankfully Hotch appeared and said they had a case.

* * *

Christmas was approaching fast, Jessica sat crossed legged in the living room, wrapping presents, she had brought a little something for everyone at the BAU. She felt she spent more of her spare time with all of them, normally if she had been with any other man she'd throw a wobbler. However, Spencer always made sure they left slightly early and gave her his full attention once they were alone, for now she was on a good thing so she'd let it continue. Daphne and Spencer had the most presents of course.

"You not getting dressed today?" Daphne came out of her room dressed in a suit and her small suitcase. She was going to a meeting in California for the next two days.

"You're not around and Spencer's still on a case so no one to dress for. Anyway you could say I'm dressed. I'm wearing more than underwear but less than nightwear." Referring to her hot pants and vest top.

"Well see you when I get back." Daphne gave her cousin a hug and glanced at the book Jessica was wrapping. "You should of brought him new clothes."

"Leave him alone, I like his…old man clothes. They're cute." Daphne laughed as she left. Seeing Daphne leave Jess flicked through the songs on her iPod, changing from Christmas songs she put something modern on. The music got under her skin and she felt herself rocking and swaying to it. Before long the wrapping of presents was forgotten and she danced around the living room.

* * *

Stepping out of the lift Spencer made his way down the hall. Spotting Daphne coming out of her apartment he waved. "Jess around?"

Smiling Daphne turned to face him a grin spreading across her face. "Oh she'll be happy to see you." She glanced at the door that was shut to. "And…I think you'll be pleased to see her. You should surprise her. I'll leave the door to."

Spencer smiled, thinking it was strange, of course he'd be pleased to see her. "I'll just drop my bags off." Saying goodbye he hurried into his apartment. Taking off his jacket and tie he left his bags. He could hear the music get louder next door. Heading next door he pushed the door open and peered in. The music was loud and he wasn't surprised when he didn't get a answer. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him, stepping out of the alcove that the door was in Spencer's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him

Jess was wearing hot pants and a tight top that showed her curves and had her back to him swaying to the music, it was something he was sure he had heard coming out of Morgan's headphones. He watched as she swayed her body as she moved down towards the floor, Her hands moved over her body and she wouldn't have looked out of place in a exotic dancers club. Suddenly her dancing style changed and she looked like she was in a bar, the women who flocked around Morgan often danced like this.

He had never seen her dance before, when she joined the team for drinks she always just sat with him. It was clear that she probably would like to dance. For a moment he didn't think, he should of. Crossing the room he wrapped a arm around her waist, no sooner had his arm brushed her waist she let out a scream. He had no chance to tell her it was him, she had spun around and her fist collided with the side of his jaw. "Spencer!"

She stared at him as she placed her hands on her chest. He had clearly scared her, he felt awful and stupid. As far as she knew he was on a case and she was alone in the apartment. "I'm sorry! I didn't think! I just saw you and-"

"You idiot! How can you not think? You work on cases with crazy sickos sneaking up on people and murdering them and you think it's a good idea to do that to me! Are you crazy?"

"I didn't think. I'm sorry!" He watched as she stormed off towards the kitchen. Feeling a fool he turned and headed for the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Spencer, who had just opened the door turned to face her. Jess was back in the living room wrapping something in a towel. "Sit down!" Doing as he was ordered he hissed in pain as she pressed the towel against his face. Instantly he felt the coldness of something frozen wrapped within. "Stop your whining. You sneak into my apartment and attack me, I'm not apologising for hitting you, or feel bad about it." Sitting down next to him she brushed his hair off of his forehead. "But I'm not going to let you wander off without making sure your ok. Plus you can hardly go to work with a swollen face, They'll think I'm a boyfriend beater."

"I guess now's not the time to ask for you to dance like that for me tonight?" He was hoping his injury would swing it for him. Jessica went bright red and looked down, unable to suddenly look him in the eye.

"You saw that?"

Chuckling Spencer ran a hand over her hair. "So you're telling me that, standing in front of my whole team naked over a spider, grabbing hold of me on our first date, getting caught trying to take things further on the sofa, me seeing you fighting with Daphne on the floor, laying next to me naked doing a lot of naughty things to me and now punching me in the face is not as embarrassing as me catching you dancing in your underwear?"

"Shut up." Jessica got up and pulled her iPod out of the docking station. Grabbing his hand she pulled him to his feet and led him towards the hall.

"Where are we going?" He hoped her room, but thought it was unlikely.

"Ssshh, before I change my mind."


	13. It's Perfect

Jessica stared down at Spencer, his eyes were closed as he tried to calm his breathing. His face was flushed, his heart pounding under her hands, the heat of his body radiated underneath her. Falling onto her back besides him she sighed. "…Wow…" She stared up at the ceiling, trying to work out where all that had come from.

"Thank…You!" Whispered Spencer, with his eyes still closed.

"For what?" Jessica propped herself up on a elbow and ran a hand down his body, letting it disappear under the covers.

"That-the dance and everything that followed…and _that_…" He let out a moan and Jessica smiled.

"Glad to be appreciated. Now you go asleep I have things to do." Spencer stopped her from leaving the bed.

"You can't go, not now…"

"You need sleep."

"Foul play Jess. Anyway I want to ask you something."

Scooting to the edge of the bed, Jessica began to get dressed. "Go ahead."

Sitting up Spencer pulled her back towards him. "What are you doing over Christmas?"

"Urgh, I wanted to stay here alone, but Michaels family invited me over and Daphne insists that I can do anything but stay alone."

"Can you get out of it?"

"If I have a good enough excuse." Jessica turned to face Spencer, hoping that he was about to offer a solution.

"I have a cabin, and we have been given the Christmas break. It doesn't happen often."

"What happens if you get a case?"

"It's covered."

"You've never mentioned a cabin before."

"It belonged to someone I used to work with, he left and I went to the cabin to look for him. Every now and then I go back and check and he's definitely never come back."

"So you're like a squatter?"

"No he said I could use it. You'll love it, its out in the woods. It's romantic."

"But it won't look Chrimassy." Jessica pulled a sad face. "Christmas is my favourite holiday."

"If I promise to make it better than Santa's Grotto, will you come."

"Father Christmas…And yes if you bring a tree and decorations, I'll come too. I'll do dinner!" Jumping up Jessica grinned. "It will be like the best ever. Now go to sleep." Leaning in to kiss him she felt a hand sliding up her legs. "Alone."

* * *

The morning before Christmas Eve Spencer knocked and said the car was ready. Hugging Daphne goodbye Jessica grabbed the food box and followed Spencer down out into the street. "Did you pack the bag with the presents?"

"Yes and I delivered all the presents you sent me to work with." Reaching Spencer's car Jessica saw that there were blankets covering everything in the back..

"Why have you hidden everything?"

"It's a surprise, your bag is under there don't worry." Taking the box from her he told her to get in the car. The roads where busy with everyone moving around to visit everyone. After a few hours Jessica fell asleep and dreams of Christmas filled her head. It was dusk when Spencer pulled up at the cabin, deciding to leave Jessica sleeping he grabbed one of the blankets and covered her up. Unlocking the cabin he turned everything on. Taking all the boxes out of the car he set them inside. Heading into the bedroom he placed their bags on the bed, in the bathroom he placed candles around the bathtub and turned the taps on. While the bath ran Spencer decorated the bedroom and once he was sure everything was perfect he lit the candles.

Going out to the car Spencer gently woke Jess up. "Hey, Jess. We're here." Jessica's eyes flutter open and she gave him a dreamy smile before closing them again. Leaning into the car Spencer kissed her once she responded he pulled away. Jessica was wide awake and smiling at him.

"Hmm you sure know how to wake a girl up." Yawning she climbed out of the car. Taking her hand Spencer led her inside, covering her eyes with his hands he led her towards the bedroom. "I've run you a nice bubble bath, once you're done just wait in here for me." Removing his hands Jessica took in the room around her. The only source of light was from the flickering candles on the bedside tables and the fairy lights that hung from the posts at the top of the bed and the same at the foot.. Through the door off of the room Jessica could see the same went for the bathroom. Candles surrounded the bath that was full with bubbles. "Oh Spencer!" Staring at the room she turned to her boyfriend. "Do you want to share the bath?" Taking hold of his collar she pulled him down towards her. "I know a way we can fit in there…"

"I promised you a-" Kissing her quickly he smiled. "Santa's grotto. And Santa's Grotto is what you'll get." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

"Father Christmas!" She called after him. Jessica took another look over the room. He had hung their stockings on the posts at the foot of the bed and her iPod and favourite books were on the right side of the bed, furthest away from the door. Taking her iPod and a book into the bathroom she lent back for a nice relaxing bath. If Spencer wanted to pamper her, she was sure going to let him.

It was a hour later when she got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her body she padded out to the bedroom where she had to decide on what to wear. It was December so extremely cold, but he was making such a effort. Deciding to bring his Christmas day treat forward she got ready. It wasn't long after she had got dressed than he knocked on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Oh Spency, you don't ever have to worry, for you I'll never be decent." She grinned as she opened the door. He instantly glanced at her wearing her big fluffy dressing gown and odd indoor socks. She had explained a few weeks ago that she had always worn odd socks as a kid and her family had forced her out of the habit and seeing his odd socks reminded her how fun it was. Taking her hand he led her back into the living room.

At the sight of the room Jessica gasped and tears came to her eyes. Some how he had managed to put up a fully decorated tree, start a fire and hang Christmas decorations all over the cabin. "Oh Spencer its perfect." Flinging her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "I know you've worked hard but we need to go back to the bedroom." She looked at him with lust filled eyes, desperate to repay him for all his hard work.

Instead Spencer placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her around the sofa. In front of the fireplace was a large Shag Pile Rug. Holding her hand Spencer sat down and pulled her down with him. "It's a good thing I put these on." Undoing her dressing gown she let it fall away, showing her black lacy French knickers and bra.

Spencer licked .his lips and ran his hand over her legs. The flames from the fire made the light dance across Spencer's face, hiding most of it in shadow but Jessica knew that look. Before she could take control as planned he was on top of her, working on freeing her from her bra. Throwing the bra across the room he began kissing her neck, trailing his lips down and along her collar bone. As he worked on nipping and kissing her neck and shoulders he took her left nipple between his fingers and teased it. Doing the same to the other nipple he moved his kisses down to her breasts. Straddling her he sat up and took both of her breasts into his hands. Gently massaging them he watched as her eyes closed and her lips parted.

Under him he could feel her hips moving against him as she tried to entice him into letting her return the pleasures. Leaning down he sucked on one breast and then the other. As he sat back up he pinched both nipples and smiled as she arched her back and gasped. He'd learnt quickly that she enjoyed small sharp shocks. Sliding down her legs he ran his hands down her body. Leaning forward once more he let his tongue glide from her breast bone down, around her belly button and then to the top of her panties.

Placing himself between her legs he ignored her pleads for him to make love to her. Instead he forced her legs apart and used his knees to keep them where he wanted. She let out a long groan of pleasure as he ran his fingers over the lace, making sure to play between her legs, where she was already wet. When he moved his fingers away he noticed they were also wet. Taking hold of the top of her panties Spencer slowly pulled them down. He had to move himself but it was worth it.

Using this time to also undress he almost climaxed as she began to touch herself in his absence. He'd never seen her do this before, and he couldn't help but hope this is what she done on the nights he was away. He watched as she rotated her hips and arched her back to the touch of her own fingers. "Save some for me." He murmured as he hooked his arms under her thighs and pulled her closer to him. Kissing the inside of her thighs he then slipped his tongue inside her and licked and sucked until she was full on screaming his name. Placing her legs over his shoulders he felt her grip him with her legs. As the moans became more animal like he began moving back up her body.

Reaching for his pants he removed the condom he had placed in there just before he got her from the bedroom. "Dear god Spencer, please…"

Smirking down at her, Spencer traced circles around her nipples. "What..?" He asked instantly as he kissed her neck.

"Do me already!" Jessica grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her. "Please I can't take it." Taking her mouth he silenced her until his own desires were too much to bare. Wrapping her legs around him he entered her. Her hands reached down to his buttocks and he groaned as she squeezed them every time he thrust inside her. Burying his face in her neck he picked up the pace.

"I love you." He murmured as he felt her tense and shake as she climaxed. He wasn't far behind and soon they were laying in each others arms, their naked bodies being warmed by the crackling fire.

"Spencer..?" Jessica looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Hhhmmm?" Nuzzling her neck he ran his fingertips up and down her side.

"What you said…"

Spencer propped himself up on a elbow and looked at her for a moment, his cheeks were pink. Jessica was sure it had nothing to do with the heat from the fire or their love making. "I…meant what I said." He looked at her before staring into the fire. Jessica was sure it was to avoid looking at her in case she didn't say it back. "You don't ha-"

"I love you too. I've wanted you for so long, almost two year now. I've been falling in love with you since Halloween."

"Really?" Jessica saw his face light up and smiled.

"How could you not know that? I'm crazy about you. I knew you were special the first day I met you." Sitting up she placed a hand on his face and moved in to kiss him. "This is perfect."


	14. Christmas

Placing the cooked turkey on the counter Jess turned to the vegetables that she wanted to prepare for tomorrows dinner. She was so excited, she had cooked last years for Daphne and now she was standing here cooking for Spencer. Her mind wandered to her fathers Christmas dinners, all the different meats, vegetables and condiments and then all the desserts. She looked over at Spencer who was sitting in the fireside armchair reading a book, wearing them god awful glasses. She smiled to herself they were truly horrid and looked like something her grandpa would have worn, but on Spencer, they were just damn sexy. Christmas dinner at home was always a massive affair. Grandma and Grandpa Lambart, her and her parents and then Daphne and her parents. Same crowd every time Jess wondered how many she'd be cooking for in the future. Would her and Spencer last? Would they have kids? She glanced up again. "If we were to have kids…How many would we have?"

Spencer looked up at her a surprise look on his face. "Kids?"

"Yeah kids. You know little people. They start off little and grow up. I'm assuming you, at some pint, was one. I was. Children, offspring, the result of reproduction…How many do you want?" Putting down the knife Jessica put the cut carrots in a pan of water and started on the brussels..

"We don't have to talk about it yet."

"Well, I think we do. I mean most people in relationships tend to have a positive view that they'll last the years. I love you and you said you love me and we are in a relationship. So I kind of automatically assumed that we were aiming for the long haul, as in, until we kill over. Clearly I was wrong."

Spencer put his book down and walked to the kitchen area. "You weren't, of course I want to grow old with you, its just something that I'd like to talk about another time."

"Why? Don't you want a family?" Sighing Jess rubbed forehead. "It was just a question, you should of just answered it now its turned into some big deal."

"I don't think we can…" Spencer said with his back to her as he began peeling potatoes, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his book now.

"..Oh…oh!" Jessica looked at him. "Well there are other ways of having a family."

"What..? What! No! I didn't mean that, no." Spencer turned to her and shook his head pulling one of his many faces. "There's nothing wrong there, I mean I hope not. It's my family. Can we talk about this after Christmas?"

"Hell no, you can't open the closet door and expect the skeleton to stay inside. Anyway, every family has a nutter." Seeing the look on Spencer's face Jessica looked away. "Oh boy." Taking his hand she led him back into the seating area. "Spill."

"It's…" Spencer looked at her, he didn't want to have to tell her. He knew it would come up one day, but he had been hoping he could enjoy being in a normal relationship for a bit longer. "My dad left when I was ten and that left me and my mom…I er, had her committed when I turned eighteen." Jessica watched him, feeling guilty that she had pushed him to tell her this. He clearly struggled with what ever he was holding back. "She has paranoid schizophrenia. Even before my dad left, it was hard. I don't think I could put a child through that…it can be hereditary."

"Ok, well two things. You talk like you expect me to walk away like your dad did, not going to happen. Even if the worse case scenario happened. I could never leave a child to deal with it. Secondly, I love you. The man sitting next to me. If growing up you hadn't of gone through what you did, and no it wasn't fair, then you wouldn't be you. You might not have joined the FBI. Might not live where you do. You just wouldn't be you, the perfect, sweetest, kindest man I've ever met, and I just couldn't love you the way I do." Taking his hand she gave him a small smile. "We've got to play the cards we're dealt, what kind of game would it be if we just sat there because we were scared we'd get cards that would put us out of the game?"

"Because I'm from Las Vegas?"

Shaking her head Jessica smiled. "No me and Daph used to complain to our grandpa about our parents being unfair and he'd always say _"You play the hand you're dealt, and you play it to the best of your ability. The rest is irrelevant." _It was ages before we realised he wasn't going mad and talking about a card game but life."

Putting a arm around Jessica's shoulders Spencer leant in for a kiss. "It'll have to be a odd number."

"Oh gosh my poor Queen Victoria."

"Pardon?"

"Well I refuse to have a only child. I was one you're one, nah it's crap. So we have to have two, you want a odd number pushing it to three. Minimum."

"We're going to need a big apartment."

"I'm not having three kids in a apartment. I want a house."

"Blimey, Morgan was right. Once you females get comfortable the demands start."

"You wanna watch what bits of Morgan's advice you listen to. It could get you in trouble."

* * *

Opening her eyes it took Jessica a moment to remember that she was in a cabin deep in the woods and that it was Christmas day. Checking her phone she saw it was half six. Well that was late enough. Crawling to the end of their bed, Jessica grabbed her Christmas stocking and then crawled back. "Go to sleep." The body next to her murmured into the pillow.

"Spency, it's Christmas Day!" She exclaimed as she emptied the contents of her stocking into her lap. She knew Daphne had put it together as she had for Daphne, Jessica had also done Spencer's to much complaining.

"It's not Christmas Day until it's daytime, it's still dark out."

"What ever." Opening her presents Jessica blushed as she saw the naughty presents Daphne had wrapped up. "If we get snowed in we have plenty of condoms." Spencer groaned into his pillow. Looking at the tubes and packages in her lap. "There's just so much, if you don't get up soon, we won't have time to- Oh screw this!" Throwing everything on the floor Jessica dived under the covers. Spencer Reid was getting up if he liked it or not. It took a few minutes but soon he was wide awake. Climbing out of bed she passed him his stocking.

"But…you-It's Christmas Day." Spencer looked at her disappointed.

"It's still dark out." She imitated. Stopping at the bedroom door she smiled sweetly at him. "Christmas to me as Halloween is to you. The sooner we open our presents out there, the sooner you get the rest of your present…and more of course." Jessica had barely made it to the tree to turn on the lights when she heard Spencer hurrying in, bringing his stocking with him. He gave a unimpressed look before setting about opening his presents.

While he was occupied Jessica set about starting the fire and then put the kettle on knowing that Spencer would have a different outlook on the day once he had coffee in him. A slice of bread each for toast, Jessica set out plates and mugs for them. "Socks!" Well at least he was starting to sound happier. Making Spencer's coffee she took it over to him. She couldn't help but laugh, he had already pulled on two odd socks and was wearing the tie she had brought him. "Ooo." Smirking Jessica went back to the kitchen. "What would Santa say if he knew about this?"

"Oh I think Father Christmas expects us to be naughty sometimes. You should see what Daphne filled my stocking with, it would make him blush." Sipping her tea, she checked on their toast under the grill. "Toast is done!"

The day went by nicely. After they had opened their presents they had showered and got dressed. Heading out into the woods they had enjoyed a nice walk in the snow, Jessica insisted on a snowman being built. They arrived back at the cabin in time to put dinner on and settled in front of the fire as they waited for the potatoes and other vegetables to cook. By the time dinner was done Jessica was sure Spencer had worn each piece of clothing he had received as a present. Over dinner Jessica discussed the possibility of them going to England for a holiday in the summer and was happy when Spencer agreed saying he'd look into holiday dates once he got back. After dinner Spencer read poems from a book that his mother had sent him Tucked under his arm, Jessica cuddled up to his side, with her head resting on his chest. As romantic as sitting in front of a fireplace on Christmas day being read to was Jessica could think of other things hat she enjoyed with Spencer.

"Would you like the rest of your present now…_Doctor_?" Spencer snapped the book closed, slid away from her and led her back to bed.


	15. Karaoke Night

***Typo's fixed. That'll teach me to check it through after midnight***

**A/N: Songs are:**

**I've Had The Time Of My Life/ Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes**

**River Deep, Mountain High/ TinaTurner**

**When I'm 64/ The Beatles **

**P.S**

**Don't hate me…**

* * *

Sitting in front of her mirror, Jessica checked her make up once more. New Year had been two days ago but Spencer's work friends wanted to start the New Year off with a party instead of a case. So much to Spencer's displeasure they had arranged a drink up at Ed's Karaoke Bar. She looked at his reflection spread out on her bed. "Let your hair down for once Spency." Pining her hair in place Jessica stood up and faced her boyfriend. "It'll be fun."

"I don't dance and I definitely don't sing."

"And you definitely don't have fun. Yeah hearing you loud and clear Mr Miseryog."

"What?"

"Oh it's something my grandma would say if anyone is being miserable. Mister Miseryog. Me and Daph were Missus Miseryog of course. If you can't be happy that its Karaoke be happy you get to spend the evening with me and then afterwards you get to take me next door and do very bad things to me."

By the time they got to the bar Garcia and Morgan where already up signing. Winding through the crowd they made it to the large table that the rest of the BAU were sitting at. Jessica was happy to see Kevin, Will and Beth were also joining them, at least that meant the conversation wouldn't all be about murder

"_So I tell you something, This could be love because I've had, the time of my life."_

"They the first up?" Jessica asked as she took her seat.

"They always are!" Cried Emily over the slightly out of tune signing. "So Reid, are you going to sign for us tonight?"

"Nope."

"Come on Spence! New Year, new activities." JJ raised her glass to him.

"Happy with the current activities, thank you."

"_-the truth and I owe it all to you."_

"So who's up next?"

"We are." Said Emily and JJ together with grins on their face. Beth looked nervous and everyone else smiled at Jessica. "Oh yes, Jess, we as in girls."

"What? Oh no I don't sing-"

"Oh go on Missus Miseryog." Spencer sat smirking at her.

"Fine, go fetch the biggest glass of something…alcoholic." Garcia and Morgan returned to the table. Thankfully the bar was quite busy and a few other patrons had their names down giving Jess plenty of time to get the drink into her system. All too soon their names were called and the BAU girls pretty much dragged Beth and Jessica up to the small stage. Standing in front of the screen Jess felt extremely out of place and akward. The music started and she discovered what they were singing.

"We all sing a bit in the order we're standing then altogether." Garcia instructed.

Turning the Beth Jess gave her a questioning look. "We're doing solos?"

"I'm just doing as I'm told." She replied. They got hushed by the other three women.

Garcia was the first up to start singing. _"When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll, only doll I've ever owned. Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll, but only now my love has grown." _Jessica was impressed and having heard one of them sing started feeling less nervous.

Emily was up next and didn't seem the slightest bit nervous. _"And it gets stronger, in every way. And it gets deeper, let me say. And it gets higher, day by day."_

JJ took over happily, no doubt this was a favourite of the three, if not they had discussed this before hand. _"And do I love you my oh my. Yeh river deep mountain high. If I lost you would I cry. Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby."_

Suddenly Jessica realised there was no one between the last perosn to sing and herself. She felt JJ nudge her to tell her she was next. Taking a deep breath Jessica fixed her eyes to screen, she knew the words but couldn't bare to look at anyone. _"When you were a young boy did you have a puppy? That always followed you around? Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy. No I'll never let you down." _Now that her bit was over she felt slightly confident, glancing up towards where Spencer was sitting she blushed when she saw him grinning and flash her a thumbs up.

"_Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows. And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows. And it gets sweeter baby, as it grows." _Beth finished her part with a visible sigh of relief. She smiled at Jessica who was glad that now they got to get lost in the other threes singing for the rest of the song.

"_And do I love you my oh my_

_Yeh river deep, mountain high _

_If I lost you would I cry_

_Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby. _

_If I lost you would I cry_

_Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby._

_I love you baby like a flower loves the __spring_

_And I love you baby just like Tina loves tosing_

_And I love you baby like a school boy loveshis pet_

_And I love you baby, river deep mountain high_

_Oh yeah you've gotta believe me_

_River Deep, Mountain High_

_Do I love you my oh my, oh baby_

_River deep, mountain high_

_If I lost you would I cry_

_Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby "_

The song was over and with a sigh of relief Jessica was able to return to her seat. Sliding back into her seat besides Spencer she smiled at him. "If I can do it, you can."

"Nice try."

The evening went by happily, JJ and Garcia both managed to get their men up once each. Emily disappeared for a moment and came back with a devilish grin but wouldn't answer anyones questions. Ten minutes later her plot was revealed. As a voice came over the microphone. _Can we have the Dangerous Duo Hotchner and Rossi? _Emily smirked as everyone laughed, relieved they weren't the ones put forward. Hotch made idle threats and Rossi stood smiling. "Lets wait and see what she's signed us up for before we decided her comeuppance."

Reluctantly the two made their way up, all eyes on Emily. "What are they singing Prentiss?" Asked Morgan.

"You'll see." Music started playing and Jessica grinnined. She knew the song straight away, she'd grown up listening to it due to her father being a fan of the band. The two men conferred for a second before looking over at the table. Rossi placed a arm around Hotch's shoulders and began.

"_When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now_

_Will you still be sending me a valentine, birthday greetings, bottle of wine?_

_If I'd been out 'til quarter to three, would you lock the door?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?_

_You'll be older tooAh, and if you say the word, I could stay with you" _

Without missing a beat Hotch took over to much woof whistling from Morgan.

"_I could be handy, mending a fuse when your lights have gone_

_You can knit a sweater by the fireside, Sunday mornings, go for a ride_

_Doing the garden, digging the weeds, who could ask for more?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?"_

"Hey, isn't that Daphne?" Spencer nudged Jessica in the side and pointed towards the door of the bar. Looking over to where his finger was pointing Jessica saw her cousin looking around, clearly crying. Getting up Jessica hurried towards her.

"Daph! What's wrong?" In the back ground Jess could hear Rossi singing again.

"_Every summer we can rent a cottage_

_In the Isle of Wight if it's not to, dear_

_We shall scrimp and save_

_Ah, grandchildren on your knee, Vera, Chuck and Dave"_

"I. I…went to…he's…" Daphne dragged Jessica towards the bar and ordered three shots of vodka. Jessica glanced up and saw Hotch was finishing up the song.

"_Send me a postcard, drop me a line stating point of view_

_Indicate precisely what you mean to say, yours sincerely wasting away_

_Give me your answer, fill in a form, mine forever more_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four? "_

The drinks arrived and Daphne passed one to Jessica before downing the two for herself. "Son of Bitch had some tart with him."

"Not a friend?"

"Would you lay in a male friends bed in just your knickers? Actually don't answer that."

"Hey! Me and Grim were just really close and I was never in his bed in just knickers once we broke up."

"Well fine, one of them-" Daphne flapped a hand towards where Spencer sat with his work friends. "In bed with our little weirdo, in just their knickers?" Daphne ordered another three vodkas.

"Fine I get your point. For the record he's mine not ours." Again the drinks arrived and were drunk in the same manner as the last batch. Again Daphne ordered some more.

"Shouldn't you slow down? You'll suffer in the morning."

"Maybe a hangover will block out the betrayal." Taking her drinks she slid the third to Jessica, who by now was on her seventh drink of the evening.

"C'mon, lets go with Spencer his friends wont mind." Stepping away from the bar Jessica felt her head spin. She made her way towards the table using Spencer as a beacon to move towards. Dropping down besides him she giggled as Daphne threw herself into her lap.

Jessica giggled again when she felt Spencers lips brush against her ear. "Is everything ok?" Giving him a wonky grin Jessica shook her head. "Gold fish brain has his gold fish brain in his pants."

Downing her drinks Daphne wagged a finger at Jessica. "At least you know no one wants your little weirdo."

"Hey! Don't call him that, and I'll have you know he's very desirable!".

"Oh please! Anyone who likes being called Dr Reid in bed isn't a catch!"

Jessica turned to Spencer and shook her head. "I didn't tell her that!" Finishing the last of her drink Jessica knew she was past sober and Daphne was definitely rat arsed. In the back of her mind she could hear a voice telling her to stop Daphne but when she tried she just found herself saying something that added fuel to the fire and there was the fact that she was finding this funny.

"Jessica! Make her stop!" Spencer stared at his girlfriend who's drunk cousin was sitting in her lap, spurting out his secrets.

"She didn't have to!" Squealed Daphne. "Dr Reid! Oh Dr Reid! I've had to use earplugs." She declared to the rest of the table as they sat in stunned silence.

"Daphne, I work with these people!" By now Spencer was red in the face and Jessica was struggling to keep up with the conversation.

Daphne leaned over and grabbed his cheek. "You're hot when you're cross. Bet you couldn't handle me though."

"Yes he could!" Once again the voice from the foggy part of her brain had told her to stop Daphne and instead her voice had chipped in. "He could handle us both, might only last a hour or two but he could so handle us."

"Nah, he hasn't-"

"Stop it!" Spencer stood up and glared at them both. "You're both drunk and need to go home."

"Now you're talking!" Daphne grabbed the front of Spencers jumper and pulled herself out of Jessicas lap, who was still focasing on the fact that her lap was free when she realised what Daphne was trying to do.

"Oi!…Not here…" She giggled. "Don't look like that Spency, you'll love it, Ryan did."

"Ahh, he was hot!"

"You're going home!"

"Hey Reid, I'll give you a hand." Jessica saw Morgan stand up and saying his goodbyes, move around the table towards them.

"Ooo, now that is a hunk, I could understand you if you chased him for a year."

"C'mon you." Morgan helped Daphne up and away from the table while a still red but very stony faced Spencer took Jessica's arm and frog marched her out without saying goodbye to the others.

"Spency?" Leaning against Spencer Jessica lent her head against him and smiled. "I don't want to share you."

* * *

Something was wrong, for a start her head pounded and the nightmare she'd just had wasn't fading but seemed to becoming clearer. Felling cold Jessica groped for her covers before realising that they were beneath her still. Sitting up she clutched her head and looked around. She was in the clothes she wore the night before and her bed was slept on not in and there was no Spencer, plus she was in her apartment not his.

Why wasn't that nightmare disappearing? Getting up she left her room and knocked on Daphne's door. "Daph? Please tell me the thoughts in my head are nightmares."

There was a groan from within. "If it involves Michael being a rat and me saying really bad things to your weirdo. Then you're screwed."

"Dear god!" Hurrying through the apartment Jessica hurried out into the hallway and banged on Spencer's door. It was answered pretty quickly by Morgan.

"Ah, look I'm gonna be honest. He doesn't want to see you."

"Please I need to talk to him."

"Jess, when he's angry at someone, it goes on for weeks. Go next door and sit tight. I'll try and talk to him. I've seen him stay angry at JJ for weeks."

"But him and JJ are like-"

"Exactly leave it to-"

Suddenly Spencer was standing there glaring at her. The brown eyes that she loved staring into were cold and hash. "Look, what Morgans meant to be saying is this; If I didn't live next door, I'd say I never want to see you again. As I do, I don't want to talk to you. If you see me in the lift, use the stairs. If you are in the lift and see me don't worry I'll take the stairs. Now get away from my door." Jessica watched as he leant around Morgan and pushed the door closed on her.


	16. Tripping

Spencer sat at his desk The files that had been waiting for him when he arrived that morning were completed and Emily and Morgan where currently arguing on how to decide who was going to pass some more his way. Meanwhile JJ sat opposite smiling innocently at him. Smiling back he gestured for her to hand some over while the other two decided on rock, paper, scissors.

"Dr Reid?" Looking up Anderson stood in front of him. "There's a lady here to see you." Looking past the other agent Spencer saw Daphne standing slightly behind him. He was about to tell Anderson to show her out when he saw the look on her face. It had been four weeks since he had told Jess he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Thanks." He watched Anderson walk away before turning to face Daphne. "If this is-"

"Don't flatter yourself. I need your help." Daphne pushed hair off of her face and Spencer noticed she had been crying. "I can't find Jess. They won't do anything for twenty-four hours…I…Can't wait till midnight. Please."

"This isn't lost and found-"

"We were out last night something upset her and she left early I got home and went straight to bed." Daphne took a deep breath and paused to try and stop herself from crying. "I went to check on her and…and she wasn't there. ..Her bed hadn't been slept in and her clothes weren't anywhere. It's been ten hours since I last saw her. You _know_ she wouldn't not come home."

Spencer couldn't deny that he was worried, he didn't want to be, after what had happened but he couldn't help the fact that his stomach was in knots.

"I can speak to Garcia?" Emily stood up and looked at Morgan and JJ.

Morgan nodded as Spencer reached for his phone. "I'll start ringing the local hospitals." Emily lead Daphne towards Garcia.

"Do you think it's something to worry about?" Morgan asked Spencer as he punched in a number.

"It's out of character, she doesn't run. When she's upset she goes quite or goes into her own world. She's a hider not a runner-Hello, my name is Dr Reid I'm enquiring about whether on not someone's been admitted?…Miss Jessica Lambart….Caucasian…Five foot…Between…one-fifteen, one-thirty? Last ten hours." He waited before thanking them for their help and dialling another number and repeating the same thing again.

It was a hour before they got any results. Garcia came hurrying in fluffy pen in hand. "I found her…I think!"

"Where? Is she ok?" Daphne stood up from the seat JJ had found her as they called around.

"George Washington had a woman matching her description. She was brought in just before 2am."

"I rang them. They said they had no one-"

"Don't interrupt our All-Knowing-Doctor. As I was saying, it just flagged up as only just being inputted into the system. Not everyone has the luxury of having amazing me, you my crime fighting, serial killer ass kicking friends are the only ones. She's currently a Jane Doe, with a foggy memory but matches in all aspects but name. Thank you." Rolling both her hands in a forward motion Garcia gave a slight bow before leaving.

Jumping up Daphne made for the door. "Do you need me to come?" Spencer asked, not sure what answer he wanted.

"No, if her memory is foggy and she can't remember her name the last thing I need is her seeing you and thinking you're still together or worse; falling in love with you again. It was a pain in the arse the first time. Thank you for your help though."

* * *

Five hours later Daphne returned followed by a wide eyed Jessica who had a dressing on her forehead, her left hand in a cast and staring up at the ceiling. "Sorry I forgot my mobile. Is it here?" Spencer quickly looked over his desk.

"Not here, maybe you left it in with Garcia?" He suggested, watching Jessica as she pointed to the light above her head and then followed her finger.

"She's tripping. They gave her something for her headache and arm. This is a rare side effect apparently. Can you look after her while I go get my phone? I tried leaving her in the car but she tried climbing out the windscreen before I even locked it. I'll be back in a tick."

JJ wheeled the chair Daphne had sat in earlier and managed to guide Jessica into it. She sat staring at Spencer for a moment before smiling at him. "You're pretty." She said as she poked his cheek. "Soft." Tilting her head she giggled before spinning herself around in the chair. "Weeee!"

"Stop that." Grabbing the chair he tried to control her for a moment but instead she began taking his pens from his desk. "No, you can't take them, or them. I need them."

"But they have to go back to Hogwarts." Looking up Jessica spotted the light above her head and began staring at it. Spotting one behind it she lent back further. No one noticed how far she was leaning back until the chair went from under her. Crashing to the floor Jessica lay there. Jumping up Morgan, Reid, JJ and Emily hurried over to her and looked down at the giggly woman laying on the floor. "Ooo giants!"

Daphne came back then and raised a eyebrow at the four of them, standing over her cousin. "They're not giants." Helping Jessica up she smiled. "God I wish I was videoing this."

"The giants have gone, have they gone back to Hogwats?"

"No, you've stood up. Thank you again for helping finding her."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. She managed to tell us what happened before she needed some pain relief. She got mugged, banged her head and fractured her wrist, doctor said that she'll be fine." Spencer watched as the two left. Suddenly the feelings he had been trying to ignore came back, but he was good at ignoring things so went back to working much to the disbelief of his colleagues.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Daphne handed Jessica a glass of water and sat down on the bed.

"Considering, ok." Turning the silk scarf over in her hand Jessica sighed.

"I thought you carried that in your bag- No, do not tell me you got hurt because of that."

Jessica looked at her. "I couldn't help it. I knew it was in there and just grabbed it."

"You could have been killed! What if they had a knife or gun? I just can't believe that you went through that because of a scarf some guy brought you! Are you insane?"

"Lets not forget how if you hadn't of ruined things between me and Spencer this wouldn't of happened." Before Jessica could stop her Daphne snatched the scarf and stormed out of her room.

* * *

Spencer had just arrived home and settled down with a book when the banging on his door started. Getting up he looked through the spy hole. Oh great, Daphne. Maybe he needed to move. "You haven't lost her again have you?" Instead of answering Daphne shook the scarf he had brought Jessica a few months back.

"This is what put her in hospital! Some guy grabbed her bag and she is so hung up on you that she thought keeping this was worth…whatever could of happened to her. I know you're all hurt and blah blah blah. But are you telling me you've never done anything you've regretted? That you have never done anything as bad or worse than get drunk and run your mouth off?" Throwing the scarf at her neighbour she glared at him. "She loves you. God at this rate you'll have to have her done for being a stalker. I've never known her to be like this over a guy. Normally a break up doesn't bother her but you? Anyone would think the worlds about to end.

When I came to you today, I thought I'd have to fight with you to get you to help. Instead I saw how worried you were. If you love her give it another go. Its been four weeks she's driving me barmy in there. If you're trying to punish her, it's been long enough. Since you gave that to her she's taken it everywhere. You and her were god for each other. If you feel anything for her, sort it out, please. I mean over a scarf? I could throttle her. Sort it out please."


	17. Sleep Over

Shifting her weight, Jessica struggled to keep her shopping in her arms. She sure missed English carrier bags. The doors to the lift opened and she managed to navigate her way into the hall before the bag slipped. Squatting she managed to stop her shopping from going on the floor as it rested on her knee. She never realised how hard doing things one handed was until they'd put her wrist in this stupid cast. She tried using her left hand to support the bottom of the bag, but it was still too sore. "Fine stay on the floor!" Letting her shopping drop to the floor she stood up and went to unlock her apartment door. Returning to her shopping she pushed it along the hall with her foot. It wasn't until she had to chase a pot of Ben and Jerry's down the hall that she noticed him.

Spencer stood by his door watching as she pushed her grocery bag along the hall with her feet, he looked at the keys in his hand before putting them in his pocket and moving towards her. She looked up as a tub of ice cream rolled out of the bag and away from her intended goal. Hurrying forward he went to pick it up but she snatched it away. She was refusing to meet his gaze. With only one hand and shorter legs he had the advantage over her. Picking up her groceries he stood up and peered into the bag. "Ice cream and chocolate, looks like a successful shopping trip."

"Daphne would make a awful nurse, there's nothing fun in the apartment and she's not back until tomorrow."

"She left you alone?"

"She's in Florida for training. And it's a fractured wrist. I won't die. Can I have my shopping back?"

"Not if you don't look at me."

"Fine…I can live off of one tub of Ben and Jerry's. Bye." Frowning Spencer watched her go inside, following behind her he heard her huff.. "Look I think I have a good reason not to want to face you at the moment. I can remember what exactly happened…and I'm fully aware Daphne brought me to where you work while I was off my face. Trust me, right now I don't want to look at anyone."

"I don't care about that. You got hurt and…and I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine."

Putting the bag on the worktop in the kitchen Spencer looked at her. He missed her and seeing her hand in a cast made him feel bad. "Jess..?"

"Yes?" She had her back to him now as she put her shopping away.

"I…" He stared at her back, he wanted to hold her, apologise for breaking up with her, after all, had they still been together she'd never have been walking home from anywhere alone. "I…I'm glad you're ok…Knock if you need anything." leaving he closed the door behind him and sighed, maybe he really did need to think about moving.

_The fire cracked and jumped, casting shadows around the cabin, they were both sitting on the rug in front of it with Jessica's Monopoly board laid out in front of them. "Mwaaaah! Bond street, pay up Spency."_

"_I swear you're cheating."_

"_Oh please, are you telling me you don't know of a way to cheat?"_

"_No…" Kissing her he pulled her close, when they broke away she raised a eyebrow. "Oh look, a hotel has sprung up on Leicester Square."._

"_Contractors now seem to be able to build a lot faster now."_

"_Same goes for demolition." Flicking the offending hotel Jessica watched it scoot across the floor-_

Spencer was woken by a hurried knocking. It took him a moment to register that it was coming from his front door. Checking his clock he saw it had gone one. _Who the hell? _Rubbing his eyes he went to the door and peered through the spy hole. Seeing Jessica standing outside he quickly unlocked the door and opened it. "Jess what's wrong?" It was clear she had just got up. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing shorts and a vest top.

"I…I can't sleep." Jessica shuffled her feet, embarrassed that she'd knock on his door in the first place. "Keep having nightmares and once I'm awake I just keep hearing noises. Can I crash on your sofa?"

"Come in." Locking the door behind her, Spencer looked at Jessica, considering the hours she had spent in his apartment she looked out of place and awkward. "You can share with me."

"What?…I'm fine on the sofa…" Her mind was racing, it was hard enough being in his apartment, but the thought of sharing his bed again. She was considering excusing herself and going back to her own bed.

"You're not sleeping on the sofa with that arm." Before she could argue any more Spencer took her good arm and led her to his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed she watched as he got some blankets and extra pillows. "When I got shot I used this pillow to rest me leg on. Here." As much as she was capable of getting in to bed herself Jessica allowed Spencer to help settle her. She knew it was a bad idea but being close to him calmed her nerves. She hadn't been able to relax properly since she was mugged. Burrowing down in the layers of blankets she watched as Spencer left the room.

She could smell him, she felt her eyes closed a she focused on the pleasant fresh smell that was Spencer Reid. They could bottle it, it was so perfect. Realising that the bottom pillow smelled more of him than the top one she switched them and sighed as she placed her head back down, the smell of the man she loved engulfing her. Spencer returned and smiled, her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't asleep, still a smile was forming on her lips. His stomach gave a twist as he noticed she had swapped the pillows. "I brought you a glass of water." Her eyes fluttered open and he could see she wouldn't be awake much longer. Placing the glass down he moved to his side and climbed in. "Night Jess." Jessica gave a happy sigh in response and Spencer closed his eyes, urging all the feelings that had returned since seeing her earlier to go away.

_The flames of the candles scattered around the bedroom flickered giving the room a cosy feel, wrapped in his arms Jessica sighed. Christmas had been perfect. "I don't want to go home." She whispered. She felt Spencer rub her arm with his thumb and shuffled herself closer to him. "It's been the best ever." She felt him place a kiss on her neck, closing her eyes she sighed. "And I definitely prefer you away from work." She felt Spencer trail kisses along her shoulder and then back up her neck towards her ear._

Opening her eyes Jessica looked into the darkness, the soft kisses lingering. The dream had felt so real she could actually still feel the kisses he had placed on her skin. She was just closing her eyes again when she realised something was draped over her waist. Her eyes opened wide and she tried to clear her mind to make sure what she was feeling was real. Yes that was a arm and they were definitely-

"Glad you're awake…" His perfect voice was like music coming through the darkness.

"Spencer?" She whispered wondering if this was just a extension to her dream.

"Who else?" She felt the arm around her tense as he shifted across the bed closer to her. "I've been awake for hours, listening to you sleep and thinking."

"Are you saying I snore?"

"Yeah…No." He gave a soft laugh.

"So what where you thinking?"

"That I want this again. I've missed this, and you. Can't say I miss your cousin…"

"She's…complicated. Let's not talk about her."

"We kind of have to, she is part of the problem."

"Yeah I know, she can be problematic sometimes. I guess I'm just used to it. Not much I can do though."

"Move out?"

"I like living with her though. And I like living next to you and I'm close to work."

"Can't she move?"

"Hey Daphne, you know how you invited me to live with you? Well you seem to be a big problem with me and Spencer so can you move out of your apartment?"

"We've got to do something."

"Spencer, please don't make me choose. She's my best friend, I moved half way across the world to be with her. I've grown up with her, she's only two months older than me. I know no one else gets it but…I know why she is how she is. I've been like it with some of her boyfriends. We grew up with this silly fantasy of marrying guys that would be best friends, we'd live next door to each other. I guess when one of us meets a guy that won't fit into that it reminds us of the inevitable. That the fantasy is a silly pipedream. Neither of us are good at sharing."

"I'm not asking you to choose. Teaching her my name would be a start."

"I'll try but she's like a old dog."

"And don't tell her anything else about us."

"Trust me, I don't plan to."

Spencer's arm left her waist and Jessica heard his bedside table draw open. "Here, Daphne almost shoved this down my throat." Spencer handed her red scarf back to her. Jessica was glad the lights were off so that he didn't see how happy she was to have it back. "You should of let the guy have it, you could of ended up a lot worse 547 people died last year from muggings alone. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of something I gave you. Promise me, if anything like that happens again you'll just give them what ever they want. I could of replaced that, I can't replace you…Jess?" Leaning over he saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady. Kissing her temple he smiled as he laid back down and closed his eyes.


	18. Welcoming Party

Spencer pulled off his coat as they waited for Daphne's parents to pick them up from the airport. He had been promised that Daphne was staying at her parents while they were in a hotel. But he knew how things worked out when Daphne was involved, after all this holiday had started off being just for two. "Why is it so hot?" He complained.

"Because from March onwards the weather does as it pleases. You watch tomorrow will rain. Summer seems to come earlier each year but never stays." There was a honking of a horn and Daphne began waving madly.

"Here they are!" She cried as a blue Rover pulled up. The doors opened and a middle aged couple stepped out. The women shrieked as she pulled Daphne into a tight hug.

"Oh baby, I've missed you!" Daphne's father moved around the front of the car and gave the same greeting to Jessica, before he was almost thrown out of the way by his wife. "Jess! Oh it's so good to see you!"

"You must be Spencer, my brother and his wife have told us all about you. I'm Peter, Daphne's father."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Jess talks a lot about you all."

"Jess, your mother is green with envy that we get to meet your young man first. Peter, hurry up and load the car you know what Stan and Liz are like!"

"I'm surprised mum and dad didn't insist on being here too, how did you managed that one? Oh Spencer this my aunty Jean."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Spencer waved and glanced at Jess.

"You're mother will be pleased, he's very handsome." Spencer blushed and hurried to help Daphne's dad as she was already in the car. "You know your mother. She's going to have a Doctor in the house she's been cleaning for a week and your dads been cooking all weekend."

"They haven't redecorated have they?"

"No I managed to talk your dad out of that one." Peter closed the boot and smiled at Spencer. "Us boys are up front, let the girls chat in the back." Spencer glanced at Jessica not knowing what to say but she merely winked as she climbed in the back with her aunt and cousin. Once the car was on the motorway Daphne and Jess began telling Daphne's mum all about America, leaving Spencer and Daphne's dad sitting in silence.

"My brother tells me you're some kind of genius?" Peter kept his eyes on the road as he drove. Spencer shifted in his seat.

"Yes, I have a IQ of 187, a eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words a minute, the average adult can read 250 to 300."

"Interesting." Spencer got the feeling that Daphne's dad was just saying that so he stayed quite and looked out of the window. "You're in the FBI?"

"Yes. I work for the Behavioural Analysis Unit. The Behavioural Analysis Unit, BAU, is a component of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation's National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime, NCAVC, that uses behavioural sciences to assist in criminal investigations. The NCAVC is made up of four units: Behavioural Analysis Unit- one, Counterterrorism/Threat Assessment, Behavioural Analysis Unit-two, Crimes Against Adults, Behavioural Analysis Unit-three-"

"Jess make him stop!" Hissed Daphne over her mothers lap.

"Leave him alone he's nervous." Hissed Jessica back.

"He's different." Whispered Jean.

"-Crimes Against Children), and the Violent Criminal Apprehension Program, ViCAP. The mission of the NCAVC and the BAUs is to provide behavioural based investigative and/or operational support by applying case experience, research, and training to complex and time-sensitive crimes, typically involving acts or threats of violence."

"Uncle Peter, tell Spencer about your work in CID, I told him about you and dad being police officers."

"Yes, please daddy."

Thankfully Peter Lambart was as much of a chatter box as his daughter and niece and so the drive to the girls hometown passed quickly, now that the pressure was off of Spencer to talk his ramblings became less frequent. It was a shame Jessica loved how his hands moved when he spoke. They pulled up outside a well kept house that was surrounded by less maintained homes. Jess noticed Spencer looking around.

"It used to be nice around here." Jessica looked up and down the street wondering what happened. Her memories of her street was of well kept gardens and her friends doors being open so they could run in and out. Of course said friends had moved long ago and new people now lived in the homes that she had known so well. Now all the houses seemed dirty and the gardens full of rubbish or weeds. Nothing looked homely or welcoming except the house behind her, home.

"Jessica!" Spinning around she saw her mother running towards her arms wide, a smiled spread ear from ear. "Oh thank god your home! I thought you were going to be like Daphne and never come back."

"Oh mum, you know I'd never do that. Working in a library is no where near as hectic as working in advertising." Jessica's father appeared then and grabbed hold of his daughter and lifted her clean off the ground.

"The Yanks have had you long enough, your staying here."

"Dad!" Once her feet were firmly on the ground Jessica took a step back and smiled at Spencer. "Spencer this is my mum and dad. Parents, meet Spencer."

"Oh thank god, he's gorgeous! It's ok Stan, our grandchildren will be beautiful. Come here and give us a kiss." Without waiting for a reply Jessica's mother reached up and grabbed Spencer's face and dragging him down so she could place kisses on each cheek.

"Take him back he's too tall. We told you no one over five foot eight." Complained her dad with a grin.

"Dad, I can't help it that you and uncle Peter are short. Are grandma and grandpa here?"

"Inside guarding the kettle." Replied her mother. Grabbing Spencer's hand Jessica dragged him inside. "There's a surprise inside too!" Taking Spencer into the hall and through the living room, small dining room and then the kitchen Jessica stopped in front of a elderly couple.

"Grandma, grandpa, this is Spencer."

"He's skinny, is he poor?"

"Spencer is a last name."

Jess grinned at her boyfriend. "Well everyone likes you."

"Suddenly I understand Daphne a lot better." He said, not sure if he believed Jessica.

"If they're nice to you, run, it means they up to something. Or if they tell you f-off. "

"I'm sure they've never said a nice word to me." A male voice stated behind them from the dining room. Jessica spun around and Spencer turned to find a man slightly younger than himself standing there drying his hair with a towel. He was around the same height as Spencer but a slightly bigger build, more Hotch's build. He was grinning at Jessica and Spencer instantly felt uneasy at the look on Jessica's face.

"Grim!" Spencer watched as his girlfriend threw herself into the arms of this other man, he lifted her off the ground and Jessica wrapped her legs around him. "Oh my god, they didn't say you'd be here." She planted a kiss on his cheek and then wiggled herself free from his hold. "This is Spencer. Spencer this is Grim, my best friend after Daphne of course."

"Blimey Jess, you've replaced me!" Grim, a stupid name in Spencer's opinion, looked him up and down and put out his hand. "Hi Spencer, you must be very brave, dating a ex-police officer."


	19. Explanations

"Kerboooommm!" Jessica made a explosion sound and gestured one with her hands.

"You're kidding me? He didn't know? What have you been talk- Actually I can guess. That good eh? Maybe we would of worked out had we not talked-"

"Kerboooommm! You just keep dropping them bombs."

"Well considering you're from a family of police offices and your friends are police officers I kind of assumed you might have mentioned your job to him."

"I'm standing here." Inputted Spencer who was still reeling from the shock that his Librarian girlfriend had been a police officer.

"Give me a second. Had I known you were going to be here, I would of told him."

"It would have been a crap surprise if we'd told you."

"Oh it was a surprise." Added Spencer. "Jess?"

"Right, yes. Lets talk outside." Sighing Jess lead him out to the garden, trying to find the words to drag herself out of the crater Grim had just created for her. Standing on the patio Jess looked up at Spencer and tried to smile. He didn't look amused. "It's actually a really funny story." Spencer stood there hands in pockets and just stared at her. Huh, so he wasn't going to let her off lightly. "Well you see, I had to resign…There was a misunderstanding and had I not left I would of got fired and probably not allowed into the States and I'd already decided I wanted to move there. And…That's it really. Do you want a coffee?"

Spencer grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away and raised a eyebrow. "Try again."

Sighing Jessica looked down at her feet. "There was a Inspector who was a bit hands on. I didn't work with him often but when I did…" Jessica shuddered. "So one day I…accidentally…ran him over. Though not really because he never went under or over the car, just got his face and hands against the wind screen."

"It was funny as hell!" Called Grim through the patio doors. Turning to the patio doors Jessica saw everyone looking out at them. Gesturing towards the audience Jessica looked up at Spencer. "Now does that explain Daphne? She can't help it." Taking his hand she led him down towards the garage where no one would hear them.

"You ran over your inspector?"

"It's not that bad. I just waited, the car park had a busted light and when I saw him, brrrrrrrr, just knocked right into him. Grim was my witness that it was a accident."

"You said you waited-"

"Stop nit picking you make me sound like some crazy stalker."

"Why didn't you just report him?"

"Because they wouldn't of believed me. There's a saying here, female officers are either bikes or dikes. When you make a complaint you're plastered with one and it follows you to your new team where they treat you like crap. Trust me as a whole the Police force is great but every now and then there's a weasel who can get out of anything. He was one. He always targeted the girls that were…popular. The guys on my team tried helping me out but he didn't get the hint. So I gave him a hint he couldn't miss. I'm not crazy."

"So because you didn't want to be called names you ran over a Inspector?"

"It isn't just a name. Once you're labelled as the Borough Bike they do as they please and if you complain you're accused of being a serial complainer, and the decent officers become too scared to work with you. I couldn't bare the thought of being moved from my team and it would have been me that would have had to move. The SOB wasn't meant to report me. He said if I didn't resign he was pressing charges. Six years down the drain because he was all handsie."

"You do realise trying to kill someone is not a normal response to a problem?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him, just wanted him to poop his pants. Don't even think the bugger did that. I swear I'm not a fruit loop."

Spencer tried processing the information, his girlfriend had hit someone with a car, he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Worried, yes definitely worried, but she was sweet, caring and loving he could only imagine how far she'd have to be pushed to feel the need to resort to that. "And…" Nudging his head towards the house he looked at her, hoping that the guy who clearly meant so much to her wasn't all that great.

"Oh Grim? He still works on the team I used to be on. We were best friends, really close like you and JJ or you and Morgan except opposite sexes of course. Anyway we met at Hendon and were buddies ever since. We've know each other about three years when we decided it would be a great idea to date. Worst idea ever. For three months all we did is fight. In the end we sat down and agreed to break up. We hit the town that night and the next morning compared details. We were closer friends than before but, we could never go back to that. God no."

"Is there anything else I might need to know?" He asked, really hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Let me think." He watched as she began counting her fingers before looking at him. "No, that was definitely the last straw."

Spencer pinched his nose, he was sure she'd only been put on this earth to test him. "Right, tell. Me. Everything. That. I. Could. Find. Out. From them." How much clearer could he say it?

There was a long pause and Spencer wondered what internal battle she was fighting. "If I tell you the basics can I explain the details another time?" She looked at him properly and he saw real sorrow in her eyes, the kind that meant tears were close to surfacing. He nodded, realising that the avoidance of the subject was a defence tactic, not to annoy him or hide secrets. "I…Used to be a response driver…" This surprised Spencer as she had always told him she couldn't drive, that she had never learnt. How many lies had she told to hide this story? "We were running on blues when we were in a head on collision. I lost my partner." Another long pause as Jessica tried not to let the memories flood her mind. "Once I was back at work my work ethics changed. I became a 'problem' to the higher ranking officers. My career was over long before the…last incident."

"You could of told me…After all I know what it is like losing a team member. Even if it turned out to be false, I still went through the grief. Was…it your fault?"

Jessica shook her head. "No…but they treated me like it was. Even after the investigation. I buried it all long before I moved to DC. It's why Daphne has never put her foot in it and why they wouldn't of had Grim not been there." She looked him in the eye and he saw a faint smile, more a twitch. "You're the last one to talk though. I know what you're not telling me."

"W..What?" He watched as she walked away, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll tell me when your ready." Spencer knew, deep down he knew she knew the one thing he was terrified of telling her. But he wasn't ready to tell her in case she was referring to something else. He couldn't really be annoyed with her, after all she knew very little about him. She had to force him to tell her about his parents. Other than that she knew little of his childhood and only the better times from the years before they met. He'd told her about Emily's fake death purely because sometimes she spoke of Paris and Jessica spent a lot of time with them. He followed her back into the gathering.

Her family where, different, and suddenly he knew why Daphne was the way she was. Not that it made things between them any better and he was sure he wouldn't suddenly take a real liking to her but he knew she wasn't going out of her way to be a pain, it was just how she was programmed. He found it easier to deal with the rest of the family though. The grandparents were old and sometimes Spencer wasn't sure if they were being rude, funny or if they knew exactly what was going on. Jessica and Daphne's parents followed every conversation with offers of food or drink or some form of compliment so he knew when they said something that made him uncomfortable it wasn't intentional.

It also seemed Grim was considered family as he helped himself to things, spoke freely and took everything they said, no matter what it was. He seemed far to friendly with Jessica for Spencer's liking. He was close to JJ, but he never touched her how this stranger, to Spencer at least, was touching Jessica. In fact if a outsider came in they'd surely guess that Jessica was with him. Daphne's father approached him and passed him a beer.

"You'll drive yourself crazy watching them, kid. She's thrown many a man aside because of the old green eyed monster. All I'm going to say is she's a good girl. Just remember this, she's crossed the Atlantic twice but only once was with a bloke. She's happy to life a lifetime without him but not two weeks without you." Spencer smiled to himself as he took a sip of beer, Jessica's uncle had a point. Still it was hard not to get bothered when some guy was all over your girlfriend.

"Why is he called Grim?" Spencer asked trying to not look like he was watching him with Jessica too much.

"When Jess and him first joined the police, he seemed the unlucky one and seemed to get all the death calls. Either they were already dead, died after the incident on the way to hospital or in hospital. Once one scroat died in a car accident on the way to court, months after he arrested him. Oh course it used to be Grim Reaper, but it shortened quickly. I think his name is Max. Oi Grim, what is your name?"

The bloke pulled a face as if trying to remember it himself. "I believe it's Max-"

"Yep, Maximus…" Jessica sniggered and got a jab in the ribs from her friend.

"I think Max would have been enough Jess." He laughed.

Before long Daphne explained she was tired and was heading to bed. To Spencer's confusion he watched her walk down the garden and climb over a fence and disappear into another garden. "See the house painted blue?" Jess was by his side and smiled. She was pointing to the end of the garden and to the house that backed onto her parents home. The house next to it was painted a pale blue. "That's uncle Peter and Aunty Jeans place. Me and Daphne climbed that fence thousands of times. I often woke up in the morning to find her in my bed. Or waiting for me downstairs. I was just as bad. We should leave too if we want to get to our hotel."

"Jess! Me and your mother were talking about that, you should stay here." Interrupted her father.

"We've already paid and…it's closer to see all the sights."

"We're five minutes from the train station, we'll pay you the money you spent."

"Really dad, we're fine, we don't want to be under your feet and I promise we'll pop in loads while we are here-"

"Stan! Clearly they want to be alone." Grandma was helping herself to more food as she gave her son a look that clearly said drop it. "It's perfectly normal."

"Here, Christine, do you remember when we'd leave the boys with next door?" Grandma chuckled and Jessica looked at Spencer horrified. He just smirked back at her. As embarrassing as trying to get out of staying with her parents were it was interesting the way everyone else looked at each other.

"Exactly Alan." Grandma turned back to her son. "Its normal for a girl to not want her parents to hear her young man make her toes curl."

"Right we're off!" Cried Jessica going a lovely shade of pink in Spencer's opinion. They said their goodbyes, Jessica pausing at her grandma to inform her she doubted her toes would ever curl again, but got a wink in return. Grim offered to give them a lift and they left. Once Spencer was sure Grim couldn't hear, as they walked to the car, he raised a eyebrow at Jessica.

"So I'm not going to make your toes curl?"

"You'd better do, or I'm leaving you here."


	20. London

Rolling over Spencer opened his eyes when he realised the space next to him was empty. Straight away he was able to pin point where Jessica was, the bathroom door was closed but he could hear the distinct sound of sobbing. Frowning he pushed the sheets back and climbed out of bed. It was clear Jessica had left the bed in a hurry, her pillows were scatted on the floor and her side of the sheets were hanging down the side of the bed.

Knocking on the door he paused before asking. "Jess? Are you alright?" Getting only a mutter in response Spencer opened the door and peered in, Jessica was slumped, shaking against the toilet, arms crossed over the bowl and head resting against her forearms.

"Go away." She muttered groggily. The smell of vomit filled the bathroom and Spencer sat himself on the side of the bathtub.

"Do you need anything? Glass of water?"

"Already tried that, I brought that up ten minutes ago." Jess sat up more and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand which was shaking. Slowly she got to her feet and flushed the toilet.

"I'll make the bed, you can try and sleep it off."

"No! I feel fine. I…I didn't come home to stay in some hotel bed, well not due to sickness." Moving to the sink she began to wash her mouth out. "I felt fine until I needed to be sick and apart from the shaking I feel fine now. If I have a thirty minute lay down, I'll be fine." Once Jessica had finished in the bathroom she went back to bed where Spencer made sure she was comfortable. "I mean it Spencer, once I recover from bringing my guts up we're going ahead with our plans."

He lay besides her, neither of them talking. Jessica had her eyes closed but Spencer knew she wasn't asleep. What she had said the day before went around in his mind. How could she know? They were little more than faint marks on his skin, the majority of them having disappeared after a few months. There were just two left now, over the years they had faded, but they were still there, two small patches of darker skin. It was possible they'd completely vanish like the others but even if they didn't they were hardly noticeable, you'd have to look close to see them. "What do you know?" Sure it couldn't be that, but if it was, he needed to explain.

"Quite a bit. I'm not a Genius but I did go to school-"

"I meant…what you said yesterday…" Rolling onto his side he looked at her as she turned her head towards him.

"We don't have to talk about this. I pushed you into telling me about your mum and that wasn't fair."

"It's been brought up, and it's not something to talk about over dinner …"

"I was a police officer for six years, in a not so-nice part of town." Jessica touched his arm and their eyes locked. She didn't have to say anything else. Spencer told her about Tobias Hankel and his Dissociative Identity Disorder. The fact that JJ and he went to interview him as a witness and discovered he was the UnSub. About how he was kidnapped, tortured and injected with Dilaudid. Then how even once the team found him and he was back at work he continued to use Dilaudid to escape the reality of what had happened. After telling her everything he watched her as she lay next to him

"It doesn't change anything?" He asked, amazed how she was taking it in as if he was telling her what he'd had for lunch the day before.

"I can't judge you on something that took place before we met. Like I said when we were at the cabin, what you've gone through in your past has made you the man you are now. Trust me when I say, I wouldn't change a thing about you and that means excepting things that are in your past. And on that note, I'm feeling good. C'mon, lets go."

He watched as she got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom again, this time for a shower. "Maybe I should join you." He called out to her. Jessica's head appeared in the door way and she grinned.

"Maybe you should."

* * *

Jessica was like a different person now that she was on home soil. He could see that she loved being back in London, as they travelled on the tube, by bus or black cab she told him of stories of her childhood. How her and Daphne had got lost in the Tower of London and the Madam Tussuads. The different times she had been brought to each restaurant or when she had last been to the theatre. Like a true Englishwoman she complained about changes that had been made that weren't necessary and put people in their place when they pushed in front when queuing. It was true what they said, the English seemed to enjoy queuing, even if they did moan about it while doing so. They were a strange breed of people, what other group of people would argue with you over if the bottom floor of a building was first or ground? The English, Jessica had seemed delighted when a man had corrected him when he asked if they wanted the first floor.

They spent their time in England seeing as much as possible, Jessica took him to the Tower of London (considered leaving him there a few times(, the Natural History Museum, the Science Museum, Buckingham Palace, London Bridge, London Eye, Hyde Park, Kew Garden, Covent Garden, Harrods, Hamleys, Carnaby Street, Piccadilly Circus, Trafalgar Square, Oxford Street and many more places. They eat at a different restaurant for lunch and dinner. They even ventured out into the Essex country side, to Colchester and Maldon. Jessica wasn't sick again so the pair chalked it up to the travelling that had been done the day before, but she did notice that every now and then her stomach would turn.

It was their last day in London and they were just returning to their hotel before spending the evening with Jessica's family when she spotted the chemist further along the road. The little voice in the back of her mind nagged again. "I'll meet you up in our room. I'm just popping to the chemist."

"You feel sick again?" Spencer looked her over noticing she was still looking pale.

"No..." She paused, looking down the street before looking at Spencer. "...But if it is the travelling that caused it I don't want to be sick once we get home. Go on, I'll be up in a bit."


	21. Holiday Snaps

Pining her hair up Jessica left the bathroom and went to see if Spencer was ready, she found him sitting in his living room drinking his third cup of coffee. "Hey you ready?" She asked as she took a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Spencer raised an eyebrow before turning back to the TV and continuing his coffee.

"You've worn that all day. You could at least change into something for this evening. They are your friends."

"I've worn this before." Finishing his coffee he got up and headed to the kitchen. Jessica followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he rinsed his cup under the tap.

"You know how much I love you in that tie and cardigan combo that you always put together. It just looks so…" Spencer turned in her arms and grinned down at her. "…cute…and…" Beginning to unbutton his shirt she grinned cheekily up at him. "Sexy."

"It's true what they say then."

"Nah, I've always wanted you this badly. " Spencer pulled away and buttoning his shirt back up, went into the living room.

"Spoil sport. Have you got the photos?" Spencer picked them up off of one the shelves and waved them at her. "Good, Garcia went on for ages when I met her and JJ for lunch and I didn't have them."

"Yeah I got told off for that." Picking up the lone picture he smiled as he slid it in amongst the holiday photos. "They both wanted to know why it was taking almost three weeks to have them printed."

"What did you tell them? I told them that you wanted them on paper not a a screen." Picking up her bag she took the photos and placed them inside. Looking at Spencer she saw that he was grinning at her. "Great minds think alike eh? Maybe I have more IQ-thingy-majigs than I thought."

"Well you have enough to know you love me, so we can't complain."

"Oi, you cheeky git. You're starting to get too comfortable, making funnies."

"At least they're funny, normally everyone looks at me like I have two heads….Don't say it!" Jessica closed her mouth and grinned.

"Wow, you're on the ball today." Leaving the apartment they made their way to the bar that the BAU liked to frequent. When they arrived they saw that they were the last to arrive.

"You two fluffy bunnies better have some holiday snaps to quench our thirst!" Called Garcia.

Jessica glanced at Spencer. "Has she been drug tested recently?" She asked with a smile.

"Hotch has mentioned it a few times-"

"Ha! I live off of the love of my very own arse hat kicking A-Team. And my all knowing abilities of course."

"I'll grab our drinks, juice?" Jessica nodded and watched Spencer walk away. Reluctantly she took a seat and then looked at the gathering.

"Juice? You always have wine." JJ sat opposite and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Last time I had wine I got dumped-"

"That probably had more to do with the vodka." Added Emily.

"Ok, last time I had alcohol, I got dumped. So seeing as once my poison has passed my lips I'm not accountable for my actions I've decided not to drink."

"You didn't drink while on holiday? How boring." Emily looked as if she didn't fully believe her. Jessica checked where Spencer was, seeing he was on his way back she smiled.

"Well he's a hypocrite, he doesn't mind if I drink once I'm at home, sshh!" The table managed to suppress their laughter as Spencer returned with their drinks.

"I don't want to know why Morgan is smirking at me." Taking his seat he handed Jessica her orange juice. "Not handed over the photographs yet?" Emily and Garcia threw their hand out and Jessica handed over the pouch with a glance at Spencer. They watched as Garcia, Emily and JJ looked at each snap shot before passing it around the table.

"Oh! The Tower of London, it looks sooo cool and mysterious." Gasped Garcia.

"I'm surprised you brought Spence back."

"I almost didn't there were a few times I felt like walking off.."

"What?"

"Spency, you were on _my _soil telling me _my_ history. I went to the Tower every single school holiday, I know everything about that place, I could _work_ there. At one point that was actually my 'when I grow up' dream."

"Oh! Oh my-"

"Wow!"

"Eeeekkk! Spence!" Glancing at Spencer, Jessica saw that he was grinning ear to ear as the three women stared at the small black and white picture in Garcia's hand. It was soon being passed around. "When are you due?" JJ looked at them and Jessica was sure she looked like she was about to cry.

"The ninth of November." Answered Spencer before Jessica could herself. "It's why I needed the personal day."

"When did you find out?" Garcia was craning her neck in a bid to hurry Hotch up who was currently smiling at Rossi as he took the scan picture, to have a look.

"Oh about ten minutes before the plane left Heathrow. I'd had a idea and the fact I was feeling sick before we even took off kind of made me, well you get the picture."

"Just think, come Christmas, Reid will have taken his first step towards world domination." Joked Morgan.

Teasingly Jessica let her face drop and moaned. "I'm going to be surrounded by know-it-alls. There is a chance the baby will be normal right? That it won't know everything by the time it's born?" She asked Spencer with a smile.

"My moms IQ score is considered a genius."

"That's a no then." Taking his face in her hand she gave it a squeeze. "At least they'll be gorgeous."

"You should have a girl so we can by cute pink dresses!" Garcia clapped excitedly at her own suggestion.

"I don't know…" Reaching into her bag Jessica pulled out Spencer's 'God awful' glasses and put them on. "Jesus! How do you know if its morning when you wake up? Anyway, can you imagine a girl in these? Girls can't pull off 'geek'. Where as…" Putting the glasses on Spencer she wiggled her eyebrows at him, causing him to hurriedly remove them and put them away in her bag. "Relax…I'm on the juice. But you are so wearing them tonight."

"That's what I was trying t avoid."

"So was it planned?" Asked Rossi.

"No. And we wore a party hat to the party. Apparently, and I know us women know that when guys are having sex all their thinking is done down south. Well with Spencer that's a IQ of 187 down south. It's a miracle it didn't happen sooner."

"He didn't whistle the Great Escape at some point did he?" Asked Rossi.

"Not that I can remember." At that point Hotch raised his glass and smiled.

"To baby Reid."

"I hope they think of a better name than that." Morgan whispered to Rossi.

"Baby Reid." There was a clink of glasses and Jessica and Spencer grinned at each other.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story but the squeal has been started. I will also do a few one-shots, regarding these two. Thanks for reading and to everyone who has reviewed. It is really appreciated. **


End file.
